Malfoy Magic
by Divess
Summary: Draco and Hermione are the last two students returning to Hogwarts after a Hogsmeade visit and find themselves in an unexpected, romantic encounter. After the deed, Hermione wants more of Malfoy. Draco wants more as well, but is not inclined to let it show. If Hermione means to get more of the Malfoy Magic, she'll have to bring out some magic of her own. Dramione. M/AU/Reworked
1. One Fine Day

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Rated M for romantic encounters. **

This story was originally written in 2013. It is several one shots which I have cleaned up and pulled together into a longer story to tell this part of Hermione and Draco's life. Enjoy.

The old tune One Fine Day by The Chiffons started reverberating around my head. I think I may have heard it on a commercial ad. I only got rid of it by writing this chapter. This is not a song fic. It is a chapter with a song. **I do not own, rent or otherwise have any dibs on One Fine Day by The Chiffons.**

**Malfoy Magic 1: One Fine Day…..**

_**One fine day**_

_**You'll look at me**_

_**And you will know**_

_**Our love was meant to be**_

_**One fine day**_

_**You're gonna want me for your girl**_

Hermione watched as Malfoy and Blaise Zabini walked by. She meant to call out to the handsome Slytherin, but her pride wouldn't allow it, so she remained stuffed in a corner in the charms corridor thoroughly chastising herself for being such a coward as Blaise and Malfoy walked out of sight.

She and Malfoy had shagged once. It had been her first shag and it had also been the first time any wizard had used his mouth on her. That one experience had been enough for Hermione to know she wanted more of Draco Malfoy. For Malfoy, not so much. He moved about the school as though their _encounter_ never happened and Hermione didn't exist.

The _encounter_ had started out so innocently. She and Malfoy had been the last two students heading back to school after a Hogsmeade visit and for some unknown reason (perhaps they were overly warm from butterbeer) they had gravitated towards each other on the walk back.

Malfoy had called out "Where's the lads you usually travel with Granger? Have they found themselves a pair of witches and left you on your own?"

Waspishly Hermione had retorted. "They're probably with the witches who aren't with you Malfoy."

Malfoy laughed. "Touché Granger, but it sounds as though me having a group of witches around bothers you. Jealous much?" Malfoy fell in step beside Hermione and made a suggestive movement with his hips. "Would you care to try a little of the Malfoy Magic?"

"In your dreams Malfoy." Hermione had replied.

But it was in her dreams where Malfoy had become her lover. He touched her and kissed her all over her body. Just thinking about those dreams made the place between her legs moist. Hermione couldn't lie. Looking at Malfoy gave her feelings in places that so far had remained untouched by wizard hands, lips or tongue. Hermione knew what it felt like to pleasure herself, but she dreamed of Malfoy doing it for her. Embarrassed by her thoughts, Hermione had sped up, but Malfoy sped up as well. When she stopped short to tell him off, he'd run right into her back. In the blink of the eye, Malfoy had his face nuzzled in her neck.

Hermione pulled away. "What the fuck Malfoy?"

In another blink of an eye, Malfoy had her turned around and had his mouth covering hers. At first Hermione tried to pull away, but the moistness between her legs grew hands which seemed to pull him closer. His lips didn't need any more of an invitation as they covered her mouth and his tongue slid its way between her teeth. Hermione responded by giving him her whole mouth. Malfoy was making little moans which only served to excite Hermione more. She felt Malfoy pushing her away from the road and into a grove of trees. Holding him around his neck, Hermione had gone willingly. Still kissing her, Malfoy pushed Hermione back against a tree and began rubbing his hippogriff sized erection against her.

Hermione wanted to touch the erection, so she did. As soon as her hand had grasped it, Malfoy jerked backwards and removed his mouth from her neck to whisper.

"Careful Granger. If you keep touching it, you may have to feed it."

Hermione didn't care. She was experiencing feelings for the first time in her life that she'd never experienced before. She told Malfoy to take it out, which he did. She had been amazed at the long, angry looking, thick piece of man which was standing out in front of her and took it in both her hands and begun to rub it.

With his legs spread and his hand resting against the tree, Malfoy had moaned. "Shite Granger, you keep that up and you'll make me cum."

When Hermione moved her hands away from his dick, Malfoy fell to his knees in front of her. He lifted her skirt, pulled down her knickers, grabbed her around the arse and pushed his nose in between her legs. Although Hermione's legs were trembling, she managed to remain standing. When Malfoy pushed his tongue inside her and begun licking her slit she had screamed and grabbed him by the hair. His tongue was rubbing back and forth against her bud while his fingers rubbed her breasts and pinched her nipples. Draco spread her legs even further apart and sucked on her downstairs lips which caused Hermione's body to wriggle and thrust of its own accord. Malfoy's tongue kept lapping her bud. For the first time in her life, Hermione Granger received sexual release from the touch of a wizard.

Malfoy rose up from his knees and kissed her on the mouth again. He whispered in her ear. "I want you. I want to fuck you."

Hermione's body was on fire and just as much as he wanted her she wanted him. Looking him straight in the face, Hermione told him she'd never had sex before.

With those words, Malfoy pulled back. "Bloody hell Granger you get me all worked up like this to tell me that." He began to adjust himself inside his trousers.

Hermione had grabbed his arm. "I want to do this Malfoy. I want you."

Face still flushed from eating Hermione out, Malfoy groaned to his beautiful enemy. "Granger. I….."

Hermione stopped him with a kiss. Reaching down, she opened his pants and pulled out his dick. "I want sex with you."

Draco didn't hesitate. He murmured something about being gentle, but Hermione didn't hear. She was anticipating sex and was on fire. Malfoy put a finger inside her to check if she was ready and found her deliciously wet.

Backing Hermione into the tree and wrapping her legs around his waist, Draco positioned himself at her entrance and little by little he pushed in. Draco met her first time resistance gently, but Hermione had still pulled back a little. Draco did have the grace to stop and ask if she was hurt, but Hermione shook her head so Malfoy resumed his pushing. Suddenly, he was in. Hermione wasn't moving, but he kept up the gentle pushing in and out until he felt her meet his movements. Then they were moving in unison with each moaning the other's name. Draco was ready to cum and the time for niceties was over. He wanted a release. With the words, cum for me Granger, he felt her insides seize up for a brief second and they climaxed together. Hermione couldn't get enough and was still thrusting even as Draco's dick was deflating.

To catch his breath, Draco placed his cheek against Hermione's shoulder. "That was amazing Granger."

Hermione admitted it had been amazing for her as well. When Draco let her legs down, she could hardly stand.

Draco laughed as he grabbed her arm to keep her from falling. "Alright there Granger?"

She smiled back at the handsome wizard to whom she had given her best gift and softly replied, yes.

With the deed done and over, Draco put on the famous Malfoy façade. He didn't hug her or hold her in his arms. They had shagged, it was done and now it was time to move on.

Draco joked with Hermione. "All you needed was some Malfoy Magic after all." With that, Draco strode away calling out. "Come on Granger. It will be dark soon and we wouldn't want the Golden Girl of Gryffindor to be kidnapped out here in the dark so close to Hogwarts."

Hermione slowly followed Malfoy to the front doors. By the time she got there, he was already inside. By now, shaggers remorse had set in on Hermione. She was still thrilled over the sex, but was wondering how she had let it happen. She had let the Prince of Slytherin get into her knickers. All the way into her knickers. When she looked around, she saw the back of Malfoy heading down to the Slytherin dungeons.

Oh my gods. Oh my gods was right. Malfoy would probably spread it all around the Slytherin common room and heaven knows where else that he had shagged Hermione Granger. Not only would she be a laughingstock of the whole school, she would have to deal with Harry and Ron as well. Harry and Ron would probably try to kill her or try to kill Malfoy depending on how they felt at the time. She didn't regret having sex with Malfoy. It was the best thing she'd ever felt. It would just be the aftermath that would do her in, but should she have to deal with fallout, that's what she would do. However, for all her brave front, Hermione was petrified at what might come next.

/*/

One day passed without any fallout and Hermione breathed a bit easier. After two whole days, there hadn't been any fallout or rumors. Not one peep about her and Malfoy shagging against a tree had been heard and Hermione breathed even easier. Evidently, she wasn't going to have to fall on her sword in front of Harry and Ron. Thank Merlin.

The one thing that was not so good was Malfoy. He hadn't treated her any differently when he saw her in the halls. Sometimes he nodded if she caught his eye, but mostly he didn't even glance in her direction. At first, she had been offended and wanted to tell him off, but Hermione Granger was nobody's fool and she soon got over that idea. Malfoy hadn't forced her. He had even asked her if she was sure. She had wanted him to give her sex. In the bargain, she had put her hands all over his dick and would have sucked him off if she had been sure how. No, she wasn't going to embarrass herself by telling him off and have the whole school wonder why. But she made up her mind on two counts. She was either going to get another go at that dick or she was going to get him for keeps and have it all of the time. There wasn't that great of a chance of either of those things happening, but those were the options she gave herself. Hermione Granger had set herself a goal.

Malfoy had enjoyed himself of that Hermione was sure. Being naïve to the ways of sex and its aftermath, she didn't know if boys could be as happy as Malfoy with every girl they shagged. Hermione promised herself she would read up on it, and of course she had. She read everything she could get her hands on. The books hadn't made her any more knowledgeable about wizards and sex, but she could name and label every part of a penis. Without any direction, Hermione decided to follow her witch's intuition. She believed Malfoy liked it enough to want more. He just hadn't realized it yet.

The first few weeks after _the encounter_, she had silently watched Malfoy and tried to catch his eye, but nothing changed. If she caught his eye, he nodded. Once he smiled as though he knew she had been watching him. She had blushed so red that Harry asked her if everything was alright. She had mumbled some nonsense and hurried away, but not before catching Malfoy watching the whole thing from the corner of her eye. She had then turned even redder. Still nothing changed. Malfoy didn't try to make any contact with her nor did he try to speak to her.

/*/

_**The arms I long for**_

_**Will open wide**_

_**And you'll be proud**_

_**To have me by your side**_

_**One fine day**_

_**You're gonna want me for your girl **_

After several weeks of ducking, hiding and peeking with no results, Hermione decided to take other measures. Malfoy thought he could just throw his Malfoy Magic around anywhere so Hermione decided to show him some Granger Magic. She began browsing magical beauty magazines for hair care products and beauty supplies and taking an interest in her wardrobe as well. She took time to have a discussion with Ginny, Lavender and Padma about wanting to look more feminine. They had been happy to help. The witches had no idea it was all to catch Malfoy's eye. How would they? All they had told Hermione was, it's about time.

Several more weeks passed and Hermione's beauty and hair regimen began to pay off. She still looked like Hermione only better. Much better. The girls commented on how pretty she looked and how she had filled out. Hermione had sniffed to herself that she hadn't filled out. She had just dressed up what she already had.

/*/

_**Though I know you're the kind of boy**_

_**Who only wants to run around**_

_**I'll keep waiting and someday, darling**_

_**You'll come to me**_

_**When you want to settle down, oh  
**_

Hermione noticed more wizards were finding something to talk to her about and not just Gryffindor boys. Ravenclaw boys, Hufflepuff boys. Even Blaise Zabini wished her a good morning when they passed each other in potions. Harry and Ron were another story. They hadn't noticed anything. Hermione thought her two best friend wouldn't have noticed if she danced naked on the tables in the Great Hall during dinner, but Malfoy had noticed. Hermione caught Draco looking at her a couple of times, but whenever their eyes met he would nod and turn away.

One day in potions class, Malfoy leaned in with a wide smirk asking if she had plans to go to the next Hogsmeade trip.

Hermione pretended not to get the implication and turned back to her books before responding. "I don't think so."

Before going to bed that night, Hermione had grinned in the bathroom mirror whispering. "Need a little Granger Magic do you Malfoy?"

That night, Hermione had one of the best sleeps of all her years at Hogwarts. For the next several weeks, Malfoy didn't make any overt moves, but she could see him tense up when any boy spoke to her. He had covered an out and out growl with a cough when Theo Nott had called out. "Looking good Granger."

She had kept her eyes directed towards the floor and continued on to her seat.

/*/

Hermione wasn't acting flashy or trashy. She had stayed Hermione. The only difference was she went about her way with her head held a little higher, her hair a little straighter, a tiny bit of makeup on her eyes and skirts that were just a little shorter and tighter. Hermione was working her Granger Magic.

Not long after Draco began noticing her, there was a rumbling around the school that Malfoy must be sick because he no longer had two and three witches following him around. If the rumor was to be believed, he didn't have a witch at all anymore. Ginny was all for the notion that Malfoy had finally met someone he actually wanted as opposed to wanted to shag. Hermione smiled when she heard that tidbit noticing that Malfoy was watching her more and more.

/*/

_**One fine day**_

_**We'll meet once more**_

_**And then you'll want**_

_**The love you threw away before**_

_**One fine day**_

_**You're gonna want me for your girl **_

One particular day, Terry Boot from Ravenclaw was waiting outside potions class for Hermione. Terry was the first boy to gather the courage to ask Hermione to the next Hogsmeade outing. He had also been the first boy to suffer the wrath of Draco Malfoy.

When Malfoy heard Terry ask Hermione out, he stopped dead in his tracks sniping. "Boot. If you're going to ask one witch out why don't you stop with your first witch."

Terry Boot turned crimson and began to stutter. By the time Terry got the truth out of his mouth, Hermione was long gone. Terry had tried to clear up the misunderstanding by explaining to Hermione he was single, but she had declined his invitation anyway.

Harry and Ron didn't notice much, but they had noticed how Malfoy stuck his nose in on the conversation between Hermione and Terry.

"What's going on with Malfoy?" Asked Harry?

Hermione played dumb. "I don't know what you mean."

"Why is he commenting on a conversation you are having with Terry?" Pushed Harry.

"Don't know," replied Hermione.

Harry had looked at her funny for a couple of seconds before resuming his Quidditch talk with Ron and Seamus. Harry wasn't the only one who noticed. The witches in Hermione's dorm asked if Malfoy was hitting on her. Of course not had been her reply.

Hermione's beauty regime continued to make her blossom. With a little extra time in the mornings, Hermione left the common room looking way past pretty. She looked gorgeous.

Then one morning, Malfoy made his move. On the way to potions he had fallen in step beside her. "Look Granger. I may be out of line, but some of these wizards who are after you may not mean you any good."

Hermione stopped in the middle of the corridor and looking directly into his face. "What wizards are after me? My classmates ask me about lessons. That's all. You seem to be seeing trouble where there isn't any Malfoy. Could it be you are the problem?"

"What about Boot?" Draco questioned.

"Terry asked me to Hogsmeade and I declined. What of it Malfoy?"

As soon as Draco realized Hermione wasn't going to Hogsmeade with Terry, he had smiled and called over his shoulder as he sauntered away. "Just looking out for the muggleborns."

Hermione thought Malfoy seemed just a little too smug which meant it was time for her to kick the Granger Magic up a notch. Blaise was speaking to Hermione every morning now and every morning Hermione answered him back. This particular morning, Blaise made an additional comment. "You're letting your hair grow. It looks great long."

Hermione had blushed crimson, but managed a loud thank you.

After Hermione's loud thank you, two things happened in quick succession. Hermione turned in time to see Harry's eyebrows reach his hairline as she listened to Draco mutter to Blaise.

"Her hair is not your business."

Blaise and Malfoy had then had a mini muttering war which ended when the professor gave them each a night of detention. The class was absolutely still for the rest of the period. Blaise and Malfoy left the classroom almost at a run when the bell sounded. Smiling inside, Hermione had kept her head down as she headed for Charms class.

/*/

Malfoy kept watching Hermione, never approaching her or saying a word. He just watched her at every opportunity. Hermione would have thought his staring a little creepy if she hadn't brought it on herself. Even though Draco kept watching, things didn't quite go to plan on the next Hogsmeade visit. Draco went with Blaise and Pansy and never approached her about anything.

/*/

Hermione was sitting in the library wondering where the Granger Magic had gone wrong when in swaggered Malfoy. He nodded at her and kept going. Hermione wondered why Malfoy was in the library when he was supposed to be in Hogsmeade with Blaise and Parkinson, but Malfoy himself answered her unspoken question.

"Well Granger. I see you got as bored with Hogsmeade as I did."

Without taking her eyes out of her book, Hermione answered. "I didn't go to Hogsmeade."

Malfoy put down the book he had in his hand. "I know that Granger because I looked everywhere for you."

For the breadth of a second, Hermione's heart stopped beating. Malfoy had been looking for her. The next second she was thinking, oh right, he was looking for her alright. He was looking for another free shag and she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. Taking her eyes off the book, she had looked at him. "Why would that be Malfoy?"

And Draco had growled at her. "Bloody hell Granger. I guess because I wanted to see you."

Smiling down at her book, Hermione quipped back. "You see me every day Malfoy."

"Don't be dense Granger." He snapped. "I know I see you every day. I wanted to see you away from Hogwarts. I wanted to have some time alone with you."

"Hoping for another shag Malfoy? Sorry to disappoint. I can only give my first time one time," answered Hermione.

Malfoy looked as though Hermione had slapped him in the face as he brought himself to full height. "All right Granger. Have it your way. Everybody knows you're always right. It couldn't be possible that Draco Malfoy is on the up and up right?"

With that, Draco strode away.

Hermione wanted to run after him. She had let her mouth run without having her thoughts in order. What if Malfoy had wanted another shag? Hadn't she told herself at the beginning of all this that another shag was what she wanted? Malfoy had just about offered it up on a silver platter. And what had she done? She had humiliated him and driven him away.

For the rest of the school year, Malfoy didn't say another word to her.

/*/

Draco took Daphne Greengrass to the End of School Ball while Hermione agreed to go with Terry Boot just to have a date. And just in case Malfoy was watching, Hermione made sure she looked like as sexy as possible. She and Ginny had spent extra time on her hair and gown. She looked amazing and her trick had worked on most of the boys. In fact, so many boys asked her to dance she barely danced with Terry all night.

Draco and Hermione spent the night glancing in each other's direction never saying a word. All the classmates mingled except for Hermione and Draco. They had given each other a wide berth. At the end of the ball, Hermione and Draco left with their respective dates and never looked back.

/*/

Graduation Day was upon them before they knew it. Finally, the speeches were over, the diplomas were handed out and it was time to leave Hogwarts behind forever. Taking one last look around, Hermione sadly gathered up all her belongings and hurried to catch up with her friends. She couldn't see Malfoy anywhere and thought he must have taken an earlier carriage.

On the ride down to the Hogwarts Express, Hermione thought back over the year. She had lost her virginity to a wizard who really wasn't interested in her, but she was not going to let that color her life. She would find another wizard. A wonderful wizard. She wouldn't be able to offer him her most precious gift, but she would be able to offer him all of her love. Hermione Granger's life would go on.

The last thing that had crossed Hermione's mind before the carriage pulled up to the station was that the fucking Granger Magic had let her down.

_**We'll meet once more**_

_**And then you'll want**_

_**The love you threw away before**_

_**One fine day**_

_**You're gonna want me for your girl **_

The First Beginning


	2. A Malfoy Come Undone

The lyrics from, "I Can Love You Like That" by JMM/All 4 One and an old tune called "Get Ready" by The Temptations were my inspiration for this chapter. Enjoy.

All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. I do not own "I Can Love You Like That" by Michael Montgomery and All 4 One or "Get Ready" by The Temptations.

**/**********************************************************************/**

Draco was the Prince of Slytherin. He had witches throwing themselves at his feet every day. He was also the king of love them and leave them, but after a chance "encounter" with Hermione Granger and a run in with her Granger Magic, Draco finds himself not only falling in love but falling apart as well.

_You will again experience the events of Malfoy Magic, but this time the story unfolds through Draco's perspective. Hermione has told her story, now Draco is telling his_.

**Rated M for language. **

**Malfoy Magic 2: A Malfoy Come Undone**

_**They read you Cinderella, you**_

_**Hoped it would come true**_

_**That one day your Prince**_

_**Charming would come, rescue you**_

_**You like romantic movies, **_

_**You never will forget..**_

_**The way you felt when Romeo…**_

_**Kissed Juliet**_

_**All this time that you've been **_

_**Waiting**_

_**You don't have to wait no more**_

_**I can love you like that**_

Draco was sitting in potions class watching Granger as she smiled at Potter and the Weasel. He thought she looked beautiful. In the past month or so, Granger had begun to wear her hair differently and taken to wearing makeup. She was even wearing a more flattering type of clothing. These little things had changed her entire appearance. In his opinion anyway. Draco watched how her lips moved and wanted to feel those lips on his again. Then Granger ran her fingers through her now luxurious, brown hair and Draco watched as a piece of her hair floated to the ground.

Potter caught him staring and taunted. "Like what you see Malfoy? Muggles have a thing called a camera. Maybe you should get one."

After Potter spoke, his eyes had met Granger's and he had hastily turned away. What the fuck? It was true, he had been staring. He and Granger had caught a shag and he had eaten her out, but it hadn't been anything serious. That's it. Except that hadn't been quite it. Looking back on things, Draco had to admit he liked the way Granger had made him feel. He liked the way she had taken over his dick and the way she had clung to him during the sex and the way she had squealed and the way that moan had come tearing out of her throat as they climaxed. Being with Granger had brought him to an orgasm unlike any he'd ever had. Recently, it had come down to more than _liking_ a sexual encounter. For Draco, it had become personal.

On the other hand, it may have been great sex to him, but evidently it hadn't impressed Granger at all. She hadn't tried to talk to him, flirt with him or chase him down. In fact, she barely looked at him. He had given her one of his finer Malfoy shags and she hadn't thought twice about it. At one point, he put her ignoring him down to it being her first sexual encounter and not having anything to compare it to. But Draco quickly realized that explanation was completely silly. If anything, virgins tended to cling to their first wizard rather than ignore him.

With all the thinking and Granger watching Draco was doing, he found it necessary to utilize the dark area off the charms corridor to adjust himself so embarrassing lines couldn't be seen. The truth was, his dick needed quite a bit of adjusting lately and he was thinking of finding some willing witch to shag him just to relieve his problem. It wouldn't matter who or where. He just needed a body.

Draco was blustering. He knew he wouldn't be chasing any arse that night or any night soon. He had gone off the stupid bints at Hogwarts who were always throwing themselves at him. If he had wanted them, he would crook his finger. But he didn't want any of them. For almost a month, he had been getting his release the old fashioned five fingered way and wasn't embarrassed about it.

After Draco dispersed the thoughts of getting himself satisfied, his mind immediately returned to Granger. Screw this he growled softly as he cast about for something else to think about and found nothing. He soon found his thoughts back on Granger. Draco wanted to believe it was nothing more than guilt because he'd been her first sexual encounter. What else could it be? He was the Prince of Slytherin and nothing got to him, especially not the know-it-all Granger. Then the next minute he was telling himself that guilt didn't account for his need to stare at her every chance he got. He had shagged other witches and didn't stare at them or follow them around. Once he was finished with a witch, he could give a shite what she did or whom she did it with. What was so different with Granger?

Draco watched her in the Great Hall. He watched her run off to her charms class. He watched her walk around the Hogwarts grounds and he watched as Anthony Goldstein brushed some imaginary piece of shite from her shoulder and as the fucking Weasel tried to corner her. Draco also watched Granger as she talked to all those other wizards who were suddenly finding her irresistible. He had even gone out of his way to warn her that some of those wizards meant her no good.

None of the other gits bothered him as much as Terry Boot. Draco was a wizard who knew when another wizard was trying to get a shag. Thus, Boot infuriated him. Draco hated to see the prat anywhere near Granger because she appeared oblivious to Boot's intentions. The day Draco heard Boot asking her out he'd lost it. Fucking no good fucking Ravenclaw didn't have any business asking Granger out. Draco had made some ridiculous remark about Boot then walked away. When he got back to the Slytherin dungeons, he had thrown things and broken things like a petulant child. Later he had taken it upon himself to tell Granger that Boot was up to no good.

After Granger finished listening to him, she'd gone all Gryffindor on him. She told him that they were her classmates and he was the only one who seemed to be looking for trouble. Granger had looked adorable while she gave him his telling off.

What, adorable? Had the word adorable come to mind with regard to Granger? Draco was a Slytherin and Slytherins didn't do the word adorable. What was he playing at? He had riled Hermione up and didn't want to find himself at the business end of her wand, so he had gotten the hell away from her, but not before stating. "I'm only looking out for the muggleborns."

While he was watching her, there were a few times he could have sworn Granger was watching him as well, but when he turned back to check, she was busily talking to someone else.

The Prince of Slytherin was losing his edge.

A couple of times Draco found himself daydreaming about him and Granger in the woods and could almost feel her tiny hands touching him and rubbing up and down his dick. He could feel himself inside her. What it all came down to was his pureblood arse had shagged and eaten out a muggleborn and liked it. Draco told himself it was merely a slip. But his dick always ended up getting hard and the daydreams about Granger kept coming.

Then things had gone from bad to worse. Draco got pissed with the Slytherins. Nott crossed the line the morning he called out to Granger that she was looking good. He embarrassed Granger and she had gone completely red as she stooped to pick up the books which had fallen to the floor. Potter and Weasley who rushed to help Granger pick up her books had looked around suspiciously, but hadn't said one word to Theo.

What the fuck? Mr. Slytherin Theodore Nott giving a compliment to the Gryffindor Princess and dumb arses Potter and Weasley not threatening to hex his balls off. To Draco it felt as though the world had been turned upside down. It wasn't only the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff boys going after Granger, it was Slytherins as well. Bloody fucking hell.

Another Slytherin Draco would gladly hex the balls off was Blaise. He had begun wishing Granger a good morning every single day. Surprisingly, Granger was returning his greeting. This one particular morning, Blaise commented on Granger's hair as well. It had been so blatant that even Potter and Weasley caught on and gave him the stay away from our princess look.

Blaise could care less what Potter and the Weasel thought, but Draco figured Blaise should care about what he thought. Draco began to wonder if Blaise was flirting with Granger. Worse yet, he wondered if Granger was flirting back. No freaking way was Granger flirting back. She wasn't like that. Draco had sex with her and she wasn't flirting with him. Draco had gone completely round the freaking bend and told Blaise what he thought of his comment to Granger and how he'd been completely out of order. Blaise told Draco to mind his own fucking business. It had gone on from there. They had continued to argue back and forth until the professor gave them both a detention. Draco had been so angry about everything he left the classroom right on the bell.

That was also the day Draco realized he had fallen for Hermione Granger.

Draco questioned himself. Now what? He had admitted that bit of information to himself, but what the fuck could he do with it? Seeing how Granger didn't want to give him a second look, he had done the only thing he could. He studied her. He wanted to know what she liked and what she didn't like. Foremost, Draco wanted her.

/*/

_**I would make you my world**_

_**I'd move heaven and earth**_

_**I will give you my heart, be all**_

_**That you need**_

_**Show you you're everything that's**_

_**Precious to me**_

_**If you give me a chance…I can**_

_**Love you like that**_

_**Be all that you need**_

On the last Hogsmeade visit before Easter break, Draco decided to accompany Blaise and Pansy. He hoped to see Granger on the trip and had looked in every conceivable place for her to no avail. Draco saw the Weaselette. He saw Potter and his sidekick, Weasel. He even saw Boot with his little group of Ravenclaws. He had seen just about every living Hogwarts student except for Granger.

Half the trip had gone by before Draco realized Granger must not have come to Hogsmeade. Within seconds of this realization, Draco told Pansy and Blaise he was going back to Hogwarts early. Since Blaise and Pansy started dating, they really didn't care if Draco was around or not. His departure was fine with them. They also thought Draco was acting the prat these days and were glad to see the back of him. Draco didn't think about it one way or another. His only concern was getting back to Hogwarts to find Granger.

/*/

_**I never met a girl who**_

_**Makes me feel the way**_

_**That you do (you're alright)**_

_**Whenever I'm asked who**_

_**Makes my dreams real, I**_

_**Say that you do**_

_**So fee-fi-fo-fum**_

_**Look out baby,**_

'_**cause here I come**_

_**And I'm bringing you a love **_

_**that's true.**_

_**So get ready, so get ready**_

_**I'm going to try to make you **_

_**love me too.**_

_**So get ready, get ready **_

'_**cause here I come.**_

Draco ran practically the entire way back. Once back at Hogwarts, he figured the one place Granger was sure to be was the library. Everyone knew that piece of information about her. It was a running joke throughout the school. When he walked into the library, there she was. She glanced at him without saying a word. Draco pretended to be looking for a book and browsed the library shelves for several minutes gathering up his courage. After taking a stabilizing breath, Draco decided he would take his chances and approach her.

"Hey Granger. You must have been as bored as I was in Hogsmeade to be back so early."

Without even taking her eyes off her book Hermione replied. "I didn't go to Hogsmeade."

It was at this point Draco had tired of the game and came right out with it. "I know you didn't go to Hogsmeade because I looked everywhere for you."

For a second, it seemed as though his searching for her meant something, and she took her eyes off the book. "Why were you looking for me Malfoy?"

Draco snappishly replied. "I wanted to see you."

They were going back and forth getting nowhere.

Hermione laughed. "You see me every day Malfoy as I'm in most of your classes."

Draco saw where the conversation so he came right out and told Hermione he wanted to see her outside the school setting and hopefully spend some time alone with her.

As soon as Draco said, spend some time alone, Hermione had exploded. She accused him of only wanting another shag. She even made a remark about him taking her virginity.

Draco stood there for several seconds trying to comprehend what had just been said feeling as though he had been slapped. This was not the way he pictured their first conversation going. He stood there looking at her and Hermione sat there looking back at him. Finally, he said something to the effect, "Whatever Granger. Have it your way because you always have to be right. There's no chance that Draco Malfoy has honorable intentions because Hermione Granger doesn't think it's possible. My mistake." Leaving the library in a disappointed fury, Draco went straight to the Astronomy Tower to suffer his pain in solitude. For the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy had humbled himself to a witch, a muggleborn witch and been humiliated for it. He felt like a total arsehole and promised himself he wouldn't give Granger another chance to make a prat of him.

Although it had the ultimate result of cutting his nose off to spite his face, Draco stayed away from the witch who had him so flummoxed. For the rest of the school year, he didn't say another word to her. Draco really hadn't given up because he continued to stalk Hermione almost daily, but he never spoke to her or approached her.

/*/

_**I swear this much is true**_

_**I'll be holding nothing back**_

_**When it comes to you**_

_**You dream of love that's everlasting**_

_**Well baby open up your eyes**_

_**I can love you like that**_

The end of term came round. Along with end of term came the End of Term Ball. For those who were graduating, it would be the last ball they would experience as Hogwarts students. For that group of students, the upcoming ball was affectionately being called The End of it All Ball. Draco originally intended to attend alone, but at the last minute agreed to accompany Daphne to the ball with the understanding he wouldn't let her stand in the way of him seeing Granger. Even though he and Granger had not passed a word between them since that day in the library, he had hopes of seeing her and wishing her well. Draco looked around when he first arrived, but couldn't see Granger anywhere. The thought crossed his mind maybe she wouldn't attend. If she didn't attend the ball, Draco thought of going to look for her, but discarded that idea rather quickly remembering that the last time he had gone looking for her things hadn't turned out well at all.

Thirty minutes later, Draco's heart fell all the way to his feet when he looked up and spotted Granger entering the Great Hall on the arm of Terry Boot. Draco's collar began to choke him and he was having a hard time catching his breath. That fucking wanker Boot had been all over Granger for most of the school year and now here he was accompanying her to the last ball of their last year. Draco was in the mood to cross the room and hex the shite out of Boot's arse just for the fun of it. He actually made it halfway across the Great Hall when good sense suddenly kicked in and he made a quick turn in the direction of the side doors. After a few cleansing breaths, Draco returned to the ball to chat with the Slytherins as though he didn't have a care in the world.

/*/

Almost as soon as Granger and Boot entered the Great Hall, a ring of wizards surrounded her clamoring for a dance. Draco noticed that so many wizards asked Granger to dance, she hardly danced with Boot all night. This piece of information had warmed him significantly. Perhaps Mr. Terry Boot would not be in any position to lay claim to Granger that night. Draco hoped that would be the case.

Draco watched Granger for most of the night. She looked amazing although he thought she was showing a little too much skin. Other than that, he had to admit she looked perfect. His dick got so hard it got caught in his robes and he had to duck into a corner several times to adjust his worrisome member. Draco caught Granger glancing in his direction a few times, but he hadn't dared to even nod his head. Granger really hadn't needed a nod from him as she was still surrounded by a bunch of wankers vying for her attention.

Draco danced with Daphne a couple of times, but wanted to remain stationery so he could watch Granger. After the third time he refused to dance with her, Daphne strode off in a huff. He figured Daphne could go dance with some of those gits who had Granger surrounded. He didn't give a shite. Daphne had sucked him off a few times and might have thought she meant something to him, but she was wrong. As the night went on, all the graduating class mingled among themselves with the exception of him and Granger who had mingled with everyone except each other. When the ball ended, Draco left the Great Hall without looking back.

Graduation Day was over and it was time to leave Hogwarts for the last time. Draco sat on the side of the bed which was no longer his and reminisced. He must have sat there for an hour with the good and bad times flying through his mind thinking about what had transpired between him and Granger when Theo called out it was time to go. So Draco Malfoy gathered up his things and went to catch his last carriage from Hogwarts. He had looked around, but couldn't see Granger anywhere and decided she must have taken an earlier carriage. The harsh reality of it was even if Draco had seen her, she probably wouldn't have acknowledged him.

/*/

On the ride down to the Hogwarts Express, Draco thought back over the year. Yes he had shagged some witches, but Hermione Granger the only witch who meant anything to him thought he was a thoughtless prick who only wanted one more free shag. Truthfully, Draco did want another shag from Granger. In fact, he wanted all her shags for a long time to come. He couldn't even begin to think about her being with some other wizard because she had done what no other witch, pureblood or not, dared do. She had rejected his advances and in doing so had brought him to his knees, which only made him want her more.

Draco may have been down, but he wasn't counting himself out. He was Draco Malfoy the wizard who always got what he wanted. He wasn't going to let Granger get away. He would lay low for a bit to figure out a plan of action. Then, he would go claim his witch the proper way.

_**I never make a promise**_

_**I don't intend to keep**_

_**So when I say forever**_

_**Forever's what I mean**_

_**Well I'm no Casanova**_

_**But I swear this much is true**_

_**I'll be holding nothing back**_

_**When it comes to you**_

_**You dream of love that's everlasting**_

_**Well baby open up your eyes**_

_**I can love you like that**_

The Middle Of The Beginning


	3. Wrong Again

Draco has tracked his witch down in hopes of mixing his Malfoy Magic with her Granger Magic. He is confident in what he wants and she is receptive, but… Well, I'll let you read it for yourself.

Rated M due to language.

**Malfoy Magic 3: Wrong Again**

Not long after graduation, Hermione had landed a lovely position as Head Director in charge of Charms (HDC) at a small, but prestigious company outside of London called The Parisian School of Charms and Potions. Hermione liked the job and due to her attention to detail and strong work ethic she had quickly become a favorite of the company's President, CB Elson. If you believed the rumors, CB had high hopes for Hermione. He had her on the fast track for a promotion after she completed six months in her position. It was also bandied about that CB would have promoted Hermione after a month, but thought it would cause too much of an uproar within his company.

Hermione was very good at her job.

The only downside, if you could call it a downside, was that most of the main floor staff at Parisian was made up of witches who rarely kept their noses out of other people's business. It was a petty annoyance, but Hermione was seldom drawn into company gossip as she had made it clear in her first days at Parisian that she hadn't been hired to gossip. For the most part, the witches respected Hermione's decision and didn't try to draw her into any female drama, which was fine. She liked the ladies well enough when they weren't prying.

/*/

Hermione didn't see much of her fellow Hogwarts graduates as everyone was either busy making a career or busy making a life. So five months after graduation she was very surprised to look up from her reports to find herself staring into the liquid gray eyes of Draco Malfoy who was standing at her desk holding the biggest bouquet of flowers she had ever seen.

Thoughts ran rampant through Hermione's head. The last she'd seen of Malfoy had been at the End Of It All Ball where they had taken great pains to avoid each other. She had spent many a sleepless night thinking about him going over the what ifs and maybes, always coming to the same conclusion. He was just someone who would be a footnote in her book of life as the wizard who had taken her virginity. Now, he was standing in front of her grinning.

"Draco! What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

With a wide grin, Draco leaned in to whisper. "Questions, questions Granger. Always questions. I'm simply here to collect my witch if she'll have me and promise her that we'll start off properly this time. There'll be no trees involved."

"If trees aren't involved, I'm not sure I'm interested Malfoy." Cheeked Hermione as she took the flowers from Draco's hand and held them up to her nose. Besides, I thought we were still avoiding each other."

"Can you please not give me a hard time Granger? I'm here with heart in hand. Anyway, I was only giving you time to get over your anger. Five months seemed long enough. So, will you give me a chance to show my better side?"

"I'm speechless." Hermione replied. "Never in my wildest dreams, and I've had some wild ones, would I imagine you'd come looking for me. I thought you only wanted…."

Draco finished Hermione's sentence for her, "You thought I only wanted another shag. Well Granger I'll have to give you a D for Dreadful in thinking. You were completely wrong. Will you see me? Can we start over? I can bring a tree if you like."

"This is so crazy, but yes Draco. I'll see you ….and your tree."

"Thank you," replied Draco as leaned over once again to whisper in Hermione's ear. "That being the case Granger. I have some Malfoy Magic I'd like to show you."

Not willing to let Draco have the last word, Hermione snarked at him. "Moving a bit fast aren't you Malfoy? Will you be able to hold on to that Malfoy Magic until the end of the work day when we can talk about it?"

"You think I'm moving fast? Think again Granger. It's been half a year. However, I can wait a few more hours if you're agreeing to come into my life. I'll be back to collect you when you're done."

/*/

Hermione suddenly felt like humming. Her colleagues had seen Draco stride into her office with his gigantic bouquet of flowers and had heard the whispering and giggling as well. Being nosey harpies, they wanted some kind of explanation, or at least some information as it was their mission in life to find out as much about Hermione's business as they possibly could. What they still hadn't grasped was they would have to try a lot harder to find out anything Hermione didn't want to share.

A few of the harpies were still angry over the fact Hermione Granger had turned up fresh out of school and secured a position in the very prestigious company without so much as a ripple. Witches would kill for a position at The Parisian School of Charms and Potions, yet a newly graduated witch had landed one. Most of the witches at Parisian wondered how Hermione had managed to land the job. Because they couldn't find out much of anything, they put it down to Hermione being connected to powerful people.

Hermione had heard the rumors, but hadn't bothered to comment on any of them. She still felt the way she had the day she started. She didn't contribute to gossip. If the nosey bints were looking for information, they wouldn't be getting it from her. As far as she was concerned, it wasn't anybody's business that Kingsley Shacklebolt and Minerva McGonagall had put in a quiet word. They had vouched for Hermione and it had worked. There wasn't anything any of the bints could do to her as she was CB's favorite and firmly entrenched in a lucrative position.

After seeing the gorgeous, gray eyed blonde wizard visit her office, her coworkers had gone into overdrive. Someone would think the Minister of Magic was in the building the way they were buzzing about. The girls would be loathe to admit it, but they knew there was a lot more to Hermione Granger than met the naked eye, up to and including a gorgeous wizard who came bearing flowers as well as Caleb Willis who had taken an immediate liking to her the moment he met her. The witches were jealous as well as impressed that the young witch seemed to have two handsome wizards at her beck and call. Several of them agreed they should keep an eye on Hermione.

/*/

Assistant to the President, Caleb Willis was a catch. He was a well built, 6 foot tall wizard with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. All the single witches in the office had tried to capture Caleb's attention at one time or another and failed. Caleb hadn't noticed any of the witches in the office until Hermione had been hired. When Hermione came aboard, Caleb made it his business to notice her and made no attempt to hide his interest. Caleb often commented on Hermione's title of Golden Girl. For the first month, it had made her blush, but she soon got over that and Caleb stopped teasing her. Hermione was also aware her title infuriated two specific witches because she'd overheard them discussing it. However, their gossiping only made Hermione more determined to do the job she'd been hired to do and do it well.

The women who were gathered around the head secretary desk agreed there was more to Hermione Granger than she let on. However, as riveting as the gossip might seem, only Elsa and Layne wanted to pry any further being the only two who felt the need to have a front row seat in everyone's life. Today it was down to Layne to act as the interloper and find out what she could from Hermione. Today, Layne would make the mistake of prying too far into Hermione Granger's business.

Although Hermione continued to handle her duties without comment, she was not unaware of all the interest Draco had garnered. Mumbling to herself, Hermione sniped. "I thought I had left Hogwarts behind." Nevertheless, when Layne sauntered into her office to check out the flowers, Hermione responded quite affably. "May I help you with something Layne?"

Layne had smiled and asked for some obviously fictitious document. Hermione put on her best, is that the best you can come up with expression and responded. "I haven't seen one today. Why don't you check with Elsa?"

Hermione's response hadn't put Layne off in any way. In fact, the response seemed to embolden her. She had stepped closer to Hermione's desk and as bold as you please, put her nose directly in the bouquet. Hermione used a quick bit of wandless magic to cast a stinging jinx and Layne had jumped back as though, well, as though she'd been stung. Hermione smiled because it served Layne right for being an overstepping bint.

With narrowed eyes, Layne turned her gaze to Hermione. "There's something in those flowers. It just stung me."

Hermione glanced back at Layne with her most innocent expression. "Perhaps my friend put some kind of protection around the flowers to keep anyone other than myself away from them."

"Silly thing to do." Layne had sniffed before striding out of the office.

Hermione had hummed even louder.

/*/

Caleb stuck his face in the door around quitting time. "Hey beautiful. Do you want to get some dinner? We can go dancing after and make a night of it. I'll show you some more of my smooth moves. Shall I pick you up for seven? What say you?"

Every week without fail, Caleb invited Hermione out to dinner, sometimes dinner and dancing. Most of the time she declined, but there had been three occasions when she accepted his offer. Hermione thought it was those three occasions which might have led Caleb to believe he was making progress, because recently he'd begun to ask her out even more frequently. The dinners had been pleasant enough diversions. While Caleb was an interesting wizard, he seemed just a bit too bland. She had kept Caleb at arms length because it was apparent he wanted much more than friendship. Even though he was a _good catch_, Hermione wasn't quite ready to step into a romantic relationship with anyone. Ironically, just before Draco had shown up, it had occurred to Hermione she might give Caleb a chance rather than end up with no wizard at all. However, if she was going to start with Draco, she would have to discourage Caleb all together.

Hermione had just opened her mouth to refuse Caleb's invitation and discourage future offers when Draco suddenly appeared. He must have come up right behind Caleb which meant he had heard Caleb asking her out. Looking from Hermione to Caleb, Draco asked if he was interrupting something important.

Both Hermione and Caleb turned in Draco's direction. Before Hermione could answer Draco's question, Caleb replied. "Miss Granger and I were having a private conversation. Who might you be?"

Each wizard began sizing the other up.

Hermione knew it was truly one sided. Caleb was probably considered a mediocre to fair wizard while Draco was a powerful wizard who became even more powerful when angered. At that moment, Draco was angry.

Hermione stepped in quickly to introduce them. "Draco Malfoy, please meet Caleb Willis, Assistant to the President."

Draco was scowling as he looked from Hermione to Caleb responding with a nod. "Willis."

Ever the professional, except when he was asking Hermione out, Caleb nodded back at Draco. "A pleasure Mr. Malfoy."

Shite just got deep, Hermione thought.

Before Hermione could give an explanation, Draco made a observation. "It would seem I've come at an inopportune time and interrupted the makings of an interesting night."

Caleb looked perplexed. He didn't have the slightest idea what was going on or what Draco Malfoy was doing at Parisian. Like most professional wizards, Caleb Willis was familiar with the Malfoy name. He just wasn't able to discern what Draco Malfoy was doing in Hermione's office inquiring about his and Hermione's plans for the night. In the four months Hermione had been employed there, the name Draco Malfoy hadn't ever come up nor had Draco Malfoy ever made even a wisp of an appearance. Now, for whatever reason, the bloke was standing in the middle of Hermione's office acting the jealous boyfriend.

Hermione asked Caleb to excuse them telling him she would catch up to him in a little bit. Caleb nodded and left the office giving Draco a long, inquiring look on his way out. Hermione could see Layne and Elsa peering into her office trying to see what was going on so she closed her door.

/*/

"What are you playing at Malfoy?" Hermione began.

"Oh! It's back to Malfoy? This morning I was Draco, but then this morning you also agreed to see me. How quickly things change Hermione." Draco made certain he enunciated Hermione's name very clearly.

Hermione threw locking and silencing charms on her office door. Draco was in a rage and any conversation they had was not going to be pretty.

"Please calm down Draco."

"I'll calm down when you bloody well tell me who the hell is Caleb Willis and what he is to you."

"Caleb is a friend and colleague. He and I have been to dinner several times. He was just checking to see if I wanted to go out this evening."

"Is friend what you call a bloke who has obviously shown you his smooth moves?" Growled Draco. "What kind of friend is he? Is he a friend who holds your hand? Is he a friend who has kissed you? Is he a friend who has sha-…"

Draco didn't get a chance to finish his last question.

Hermione turned pink, pulled out her wand and pointed it at Draco's chest. Between clenched teeth, she remarked bitterly. "How dare you? If you value your Malfoy Magic maker, you won't finish that sentence."

Draco who was way too heated to stop himself finished the sentence. "Is he a friend who has shagged you?"

Hermione hit Draco across the chest with a stinging hex, but he was so angry he didn't even acknowledge it. He just stood there furious with fists clenched waiting for Hermione to answer his question.

Hermione hadn't shagged Caleb and wasn't planning to shag him, but Draco's behavior and accusatory tone had made her furious which caused her stubborn streak to emerge. Her fury also caused all kind of thoughts to circle her head. Malfoy should know her better than that. No, maybe he didn't know better. She had let him fuck her up against a tree right outside Hogwarts. Why wouldn't he think she was having a go at other wizards? The question was, why had he come looking for her if he thought she might be shagging a line of wizards?

By then, Hermione was bright red and could feel tears forming in her eyes, so she had responded in kind. "Yes, Malfoy. I am exactly what you think I am. I have shagged Caleb every night since I came to this job. He has even taught me how to suck his dick to make him cum. Happy Malfoy that you're so spot on in your judgment? Now why don't you take your bloody accusations, insults and insinuations out of here so I can finish up my work."

Draco came across the room so fast Hermione hadn't seen him move. He grabbed her wand arm with one hand and held on as she tried to pull free. "I have come begging for your love and you have me on my knees yet again. How can you stand there now and tell me you've been shagging some bloody bloke for the last four months? Why didn't you tell me this as soon as I walked through your door? Why accept those flowers and give me the impression we would start a relationship? Would I have been the spare? You won't be playing those games with me Granger?"

When Draco pulled out his wand, Hermione backed away, but he wasn't after her. He swiveled around and blasted the bouquet of flowers into ashes. Then he was gone.

/*/

Hermione cried for ten minutes straight. Finally, she stopped, fixed her makeup and plastered on a smile. There really hadn't been any need for the smile. The business day had ended and everyone was gone. Well, everyone except Caleb. Appearing at her door, Caleb had given her a weak smile and she had returned his smile. He didn't ask anything about Draco and Hermione didn't volunteer anything.

Caleb walked around the desk and took Hermione in his arms. She hadn't resisted.

"I didn't know how much I cared about you until I saw another bloke trying to get your attention." Caleb remarked softly.

When Caleb said that, Hermione stepped away from him. "Caleb. Draco was my wizard. We have been estranged, but thought we could work through our differences. Even though things didn't work out the way he and I hoped, I won't be accepting the attentions of any wizard for a while. Relationships are way too hard. I hope you'll settle for being my friend."

Caleb shrugged. "I thought it might be something like that Hermione, but I won't be giving up on you. You still have to eat dinner." As Caleb stepped back through the door, he commented. "If I may say so, your relationship with Malfoy probably wouldn't have lasted all that long anyway considering he makes you cry like that. Just remember Hermione. I am here for you no matter what."

Hermione sat down at her desk shaking her head. That's just bloody fine. The Assistant to the President knows bloody Draco Malfoy has made me bloody cry and at my bloody job no less. That should be good for my bloody reputation. There wasn't anything she could do about it. It was over and done. With a heart heavier than it had been since that day in the Hogwarts library, Hermione adjusted her robes, picked up her bag and headed to the apparition point.

/*/

When Hermione arrived home, there was an owl waiting which she immediately retrieved. She made sure to offer the owl a few bits of cereal. Hermione tried to send it away, but the owl had other ideas and would not move. It was obviously waiting for a reply.

The owl was from Draco. Hermione had just begun to read the message when she was startled by a knock on her front door. No one ever knocked on her door except her parents who wouldn't be visiting during the week or even at this time of the evening. Grabbing her wand from beneath her robes, Hermione opened the door just a bit to find Draco standing there. She asked him what he wanted and how he found out where she lived, but didn't open the door any further

"I got your address from the Alumni Registry at the Daily Prophet. May I come in? I'd like for us to talk."

There wasn't any anger left in Hermione. But, she was still upset by the things Draco had said and his willingness to believe the worst of her even though it was her foolish remarks which had exacerbated the problem.

"After this afternoon, what can you still have to say to me? Do you have specific names you'd like to call me? You've made your point quite well. I now know exactly what you think of me. I really don't have any more to say to you, and there's nothing you have to say I'd care to hear."

"Hermione. I was wrong today. Please let me in. I tried to give you time to get over being angry with me. Just when it looked like we would finally start, there's a bloody wizard talking about showing you his moves. Yes, I went overboard in my actions and yes I let anger and jealousy get in the way of my good sense, but…."

The anger which had dissipated earlier returned in full force as Hermione stood there listening to Draco's pleading. "Have willing witches become so scarce you had to track me down hoping my loose morals would make me eager to spread my legs? I realize what you think of me and I refuse to have anything else to do with you. Thank you so much for destroying the flowers. Perhaps it would have made more sense if you waited until after you fucked me to give them to me. That way you would have got your money's worth. I'm tired Malfoy so please go away."

With that, Hermione closed and locked her door leaving Draco outside explaining through the door he hadn't meant any of it and wanted to make it up to her.

/*/

Draco thought about banging on the door to force Hermione to open it again, but he knew she was only seconds away from cursing him with something much more dangerous than a stinging jinx.

Hermione wanted him to go away, but Draco didn't want to walk away without defending himself. He didn't think there was anything wrong with her being a muggleborn. She was the witch he wanted, blood be damned. He didn't think she had loose morals. He had been angry when he implied that. And he certainly didn't want her to think he was chasing willing witches down and bringing them to his bed, because he wasn't. His time had been spent planning how to approach and court her. Now, it had all come to nothing. He had ruined everything.

If he was asked to explain why he let emotion overtake him any time he thought a wizard was showing interest in Hermione, he couldn't. For the most part, he was a reasonable wizard except when it came to her.

/*/

Draco finally walked away from Hermione's door feeling the worse he had in months. He had come to claim his witch and all he had done was ruin his chances with her, probably for good. The fault lay completely with him. He knew that. Had he not jumped the gun….. Jumping the gun didn't even cover him grabbing Hermione in anger. That was unacceptable even by the lowest standards. But, in that moment, he had been so incensed by her admissions he hadn't stopped to think she might only be throwing his accusations back in his face. How had he not thought about everything good he knew about Hermione instead of focusing on words she was hurling in anger?

Thinking with a clear mind was so much easier, but didn't help him in the least. It didn't change anything. One fact stuck in Draco's mind. He was lucky enough to have been Hermione's first. That had to count for something. He hadn't thought about it back then, but he now knew Hermione had feelings for him. If she hadn't, she would have fought to the death rather than have sex with him against a tree. He had cast aspersions at Hermione she wouldn't soon forget. More than likely, his behavior had pushed her towards Caleb Willis. Caleb Willis might have his sights set on Hermione and be the wizard of the hour right now, but Draco wasn't giving up. He was determined to get Hermione and her Granger Magic back any way he could.

/*/

Hermione threw her wand across the room as she slumped down on the couch. Fucking git walks back into my life after all this time exclaiming his love yet then turns on me because he heard Caleb ask me out. Fucking git. How does being asked out even equate to shagging someone? Fucking, bloody git.

She and Draco were like star crossed lovers. The moment it seemed they might get together, one or the other mucked it up.

At Hogwarts, she wanted nothing more than to be with Malfoy. She had feelings for him a long time before their encounter in the woods and those feelings continued to grow right up until their argument in the library. After that, she had tried to push Malfoy to the back of her mind. It was what she had to do to move forward. If she dwelled on the fact Malfoy had shagged her and walked away, she would probably be sitting in a chair in her living room frozen in place. The sad truth was, no matter how much she cared about Draco, a relationship between them was something that would never work out.

For one brief moment that day, Hermione had opened her heart and allowed it to beat for him. Now, all she could do was lock it away one more time and move on.


	4. Maybe He's Crazy

All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. The tune Crazy by Gnarls Barkley is the backdrop for this chapter and belongs exclusively to Gnarls Barkley. This is not a song fic, it is a chapter born of a song. Enjoy.

**Chapter Note:**

Draco loves Hermione, but after another extremely egregious argument, the volatile pair has separated yet again and Hermione has said she doesn't want him back. Hermione is accepting dates with Caleb Willis and Draco sits in his flat going crazy trying to figure out how to get close enough to turn Hermione away from Caleb and back towards him. Draco needs assistance and enlists a good mate to help him. It will have to be Blaise to the rescue. M (language) Dramione.

_**I remember when**_

_**I remember, I remember when I lost my mind**_

_**There was something so pleasant about that place**_

_**Even your emotions have an echo in so much space**_

Malfoy Magic 4: **Maybe He's Crazy…..**

Since the traumatic day in November when he and Hermione had their worst falling out yet, Draco had done nothing but worry and fret about how to set things right. He had insulted Hermione and grabbed her by the arm as well. His actions had angered Hermione in a way he hadn't ever seen. Because of this, Hermione had sent him packing making it clear he should stay away from her. Draco had to get this fixed. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Getting Hermione to even talk to him would take a mammoth effort and Draco had come up with an incredibly asinine plan. At some point, Draco knew he would have to answer for his choices and face the consequences, but right now his actions were only means to an end.

The asinine thing Draco had done would be called a brilliant business maneuver if it had been done for business reasons, but Draco wasn't thinking about business. He was only thinking about love. Draco's asinine yet brilliant strategy had been to have his solicitors purchase the controlling shares in a small company which really held no interest for him other than it being the workplace of Hermione Granger.

/*/

_**And when you're out there, without care**_

_**Yeah, I was out of touch**_

_**But it wasn't because I didn't know enough**_

_**I just knew too much**_

In the months following his and Hermione's last blowout, witches seemed to sense Draco was a single wizard. Draco had witches waiting to eat with him, lay with him and play with him, but he wasn't interested in any witch other than Hermione. He paid little attention to those queuing up to be with him. From the off, Hermione had been different. Instead of trying to get back into Draco's good books, she had taken her diploma and her skills to a lucrative position at the prestigious company Parisian School of Charms and Potions and never looked back.

Along with her position, Hermione had found an admirer. Draco could not live with the fact Granger was consorting with a wizard while she was angry with him. It was a recipe for disaster to have Hermione angry enough to date some random bloke with no thought to his feelings. Draco felt that one date could have been for distraction, but finding out Hermione had gone on second, third and fourth dates had driven Draco spare and he was out of his mind with worry.

_**Does that make me crazy?**_

_**Does that make me crazy?**_

_**Does that make me crazy?**_

_**Possibly**_

Draco sat around his flat wondering on which date this bloke was going to try to kiss her. He wondered on which date the bloke would try to touch her. He wondered on which date Hermione would touch the bloke. Fucking mother fucking fuck. He would kill someone if he found out this bloke was touching his witch, and he would kill Granger if he found out she was touching some bloke. The worst of it was the tosspot wasn't just some random bloke. Hermione was accepting dates with Caleb Willis, Assistant to the President of The Parisian School of Charms and Potions who held a position of some importance and wielded a bit of clout as well.

/*/

_**And now that you're having the time of your life**_

_**Well think twice**_

_**That's my only advice**_

Willis had been trying to get into Granger's good graces from the first day she walked through the door of the bleeding place. Until their argument, she had been keeping Caleb at arms length. Now Granger was accepting dates.

Hermione herself told him she had several dinner dates with Caleb as friends and it was this admission which had set off their last argument. However, in the past several months, Hermione had already gone out with Willis three or four times. As far as Draco was concerned, that was three or four times too many. Caleb might be getting ideas. Even though Draco knew Hermione was not the type to have casual relationships, he felt at some point she would be exposed to the bloke's needs and that scared him.

Draco sat there remembering the sex he had with Granger and definitely didn't want her having it with anyone else. She had been so hot and their sex had been so amazing. If Draco wasn't so downcast he would have been sitting there with a bitch of an erection just thinking how Hermione hadn't hesitated to touch him and how she had clung to him. Therefore, he didn't want some bloke poking a rock hard erection up against his witch because she might want to touch it.

He had been her first sexual experience and his mind that made Hermione his witch. She belonged to him and he wanted to make sure there weren't any other dicks poking around in what he considered his pussy. Draco was well aware Hermione didn't consider it his pussy. In fact, she probably wasn't considering him at all. That was what kept Draco pacing the floor all hours of the night. His witch was walking around thinking she was single. Well, technically she was single, but she had shagged him and to Draco's way of thinking, this meant she belonged to him. Draco stopped his pacing when he realized his thought process was just going around in convoluted circles.

/*/

_**Come on now**_

_**Who do you**_

_**Who do you**_

_**Who do you**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**Ha ha ha**_

_**Bless your soul**_

_**You really think you're in control?**_

_**Well**_

Draco's mind moved from Hermione to Trixie. Trixie was one of those witches who tried everything to catch his attention, but unlike others, she was useful. Trixie's sister Layne worked at Parisian with Hermione and was more than willing to share office gossip with her sister who then spewed it all to Draco. Draco hadn't shagged Trixie, he just kept her around for the gossip she provided and didn't care one iota for her or her private parts. Trixie always had news because neither Layne nor her sidekick Elsa cared for Hermione simply because Caleb had taken an immediate fancy to her after ignoring them.

The first time Trixie relayed information about Hermione, Draco had destroyed an entire room and done so much damage he had to call in a wizarding restoration crew. The restoration had cost him a fair few galleons, but it wouldn't be the last room Draco destroyed allegedly because of Hermione.

The one thing which kept Draco somewhat grounded was the gossips hadn't reported any sexual activity or overnight stays between Hermione and Willis. The lack of this kind of news bolstered Draco who believed Hermione and Willis weren't shagging only because Layne and Elsa were watching Hermione so closely they knew Willis hadn't got much closer than a walk to her door.

/*/

_**Does that make me crazy?**_

_**Does that make me crazy?**_

_**Does that make me crazy?**_

_**Possibly**_

Draco knew he had to get control of the situation before it came down to the point of shagging. If Hermione and Willis became intimate, he would have lost. It was then Draco admitted he had been running around with his head up his arse for too long and needed to make a move. The whole situation was driving him crazy. So, in a moment of clarity, Draco did what any enterprising wizard would have done. He circumvented the middle man by having his solicitors very quietly purchase controlling shares of Parisian. It had been done so quietly that CB Elson probably didn't know Draco owned more shares than him.

As controlling shareholder, all Draco had to do was implement a plan. It wasn't as simple as walking into the company, taking over and firing Caleb on the spot because Hermione would hex him into the stratosphere. He didn't want that. He was trying to get Hermione back not drive her further away. Whatever he was going to do, had to be done quietly…and quickly in order to keep Hermione and the fucking git from going on a fifth date.

Draco knew his way around witches and believed Hermione's next date could be a turning point. Caleb might not get to shag, but he could possibly get to touch skin. It was rule number two in wizard dating 101. A wizard could try to touch skin if the witch was willing. Draco had just made that bullshite rule up, but it was thoughts like that which kept him pulling his hair out. He thought the only reason Caleb hadn't gotten to skin yet was because Hermione did things in her own good time. Draco didn't want that time to come.

/*/

Draco hadn't told anyone except Blaise about his purchase of the Parisian shares and even then he hadn't revealed the reason. As he pondered his next move, Draco realized Blaise was exactly the wizard he needed to help him run a bit of interference. With that in mind, Draco immediately sent an owl asking Blaise to stop by the flat as soon as possible. Then he had waited and paced and paced and waited to hear from Blaise. It wasn't until 11:00 am the next day that Blaise Zabini flooed directly into his living room.

Blaise had taken one look at Draco. "What the fuck man? Are you trying to emulate Mundungus Fletcher? You look like a beggar. What's going on?"

Draco shrugged. "Blaise mate I'm in trouble."

Blaise had immediately become concerned. His mate did have the look of a wizard in trouble. In fact, Draco looked like a wizard possessed. Blaise poured them both a drink before asking Draco for an explanation. "Don't sit there like an arse Draco. If I'm to help you, I need to know exactly what's going on."

Draco downed his drink in one and began his explanation starting back at Hogwarts. He explained everything, especially how his feelings for Hermione had grown exponentially.

At one point, Blaise jumped up growling, "Now I know what our stupid argument in potions was about. You were warning me away from Granger."

Draco nodded.

"Fuck me. How did I miss that?" Blaise sputtered.

Draco remained silent as Blaise ranted. "You're an idiot. So, after you and Granger had the argument you just totally ignored each other for the rest of the year?"

Draco nodded his head again.

The entire last two quarters of final year suddenly became clear to Blaise. Draco moping around ignoring Granger, but sneaking looks whenever she wasn't looking. Blaise cursed his own self absorption. He had been so wrapped up in Pansy he hadn't noticed his friend going through withdrawal. Shite. Sympathetically, Blaise told Draco. "I wasn't there for you then, but I'm here for you now. How can I help?"

Draco then rose out of his funk long enough to remind Blaise of his stock purchase in the company where Hermione worked.

"I remember Draco. How will this help you?"

But before Draco explained the plan he had one more thing to tell Blaise. With a deep sigh, Draco explained about tracking Hermione down and the resulting next argument.

"This isn't good Draco. Maybe Granger isn't the witch for you. Perhaps you'd do well to forget her and move on."

Draco jumped up shouting with spittle flying all over the place. "She and I have had a rocky start, but she is the witch for me. The only witch for me. I require your assistance Blaise, not your judgment. I already have a plan."

Blaise listened and sipped his drink, but said nothing as he didn't need another spittle bath or another telling off. Draco explained the little he knew about Caleb Willis and everything he knew about Hermione and Willis.

As matters became clearer, Blaise realized Draco Malfoy had gone spare because a witch had rejected him and moved on. Granted the witch was the famous Hermione Granger, but Blaise still didn't understand how Draco could let himself get like this. The fastidious Draco Malfoy even had an unwashed odor about himself which really concerned Blaise as Draco hadn't ever been anything but immaculate.

/*/

They had finished the first drink so Blaise got up for refills. "Why am I fetching drinks Draco? Where are your house elves?"

"I've sent them to take care of Malfoy Manor." Replied Draco.

"Draco." Blaise chided. "You need at least one elf here to care for you."

"You're wrong Blaise. I am quite capable of caring for myself."

"Look at the state of you! This is bullshite Draco. You are nowhere near taking care of yourself."

Suddenly out of nowhere, Draco blurted out. "It isn't feasible for me to appear at Parisian but you can."

/*/

_**I think you're crazy**_

_**I think you're crazy**_

_**I think you're crazy**_

_**Just like me**_

"What? What are you on about? What does Parisian have do with me?"

Draco repeated himself and elaborated. "For obvious reasons, it isn't feasible for me to appear at Parisian, but no one would suspect anything if you turned up there. I would like for you to take a position at Parisian to insert yourself between Hermione and that wanker Willis."

Even though Blaise was a wizard always ready for a bit of treachery, this bit astounded him. "Have you truly lost your mind? I already have a company to run. Are you seriously considering this?"

Draco nodded as he explained, "I don't know what else to do. I can't let Hermione fall into the clutches of that bloke without taking measures to stop him."

For the next two minutes, the silence in the room was deafening. Then, for the sake of his friend, Blaise agreed to give it a try, but cautioned Draco not to expect too much reminding him that Granger wasn't all that fond of his Slytherin arse.

"All I'm asking is you give it a try." Draco replied.

"I've said I'd give it a try, but there is one condition."

Draco stared Blaise in the face waiting for him to continue.

"I will help you Draco, but I insist you take a shower. You stink."

Draco had smiled.

"Don't smile." Blaise retorted. "The great Draco Malfoy stinks. Please go take a shower and we will discuss your need for a house elf when you are cleaned up."

Without saying a word, Draco rose from his chair and headed for his bathroom to shower. To his way of thinking, a shower wasn't too much to ask, especially if Blaise was agreeing to help him.

For the first time in weeks, a genuine smile settled on Draco's face.

/*/

_**My heroes had the heart**_

_**To live the life I wanna live**_

_**And all I remember is thinking**_

_**I wanna be like them**_

_**Mmmm**_

When Draco returned from the shower, Blaise had a quip ready. "You smell a little better. Not much, but a little better."

Another genuine smile passed over Draco's face.

Blaise also added. "Please get a house elf in here to clean up this sty. What the fuck is up with you Draco? Come on. If your father wasn't already dead, he'd keel over in mortification."

"Leave the bloody dead Death Eater out of this." Draco snapped. "I don't need a fucking house elf Zabini. I'm fine on my own."

Blaise had exploded, "You're fine? You're living in filth. You haven't been bathing and the flat looks as though a bomb went off. You're fine? If Granger saw you like this, she'd vomit then turn tail and run."

That statement had immediately sunk in. "There might be some issues, but I will sort them out straightaway."

Blaise realized that was the best he could hope for and turned his full attention to Draco's plan.

/*/

_**Ever since I was little**_

_**Ever since I was little, it looked like fun**_

_**And as no coincidence I've come**_

_**And I can die when I'm done**_

Draco was glad Blaise had finished going on about baths, pig sties and house elves so they could finally get to his plan. His head had been pounding for the past three days because he couldn't stop worrying about Hermione. Well not so much Hermione as she could take care of herself. Draco had a bloody headache worrying about Willis getting close enough to Granger to get into her knickers. The possibility never left his mind and had become an obsession. Now he had a plan to dislodge fucking Willis from Hermione's life and was about to move forward with it.

Draco's plan allowed Blaise to do whatever necessary as long as he didn't touch or try to date Granger himself and managed to keep Hermione and Willis apart. Blaise was handsome, rich and could charm the knickers off any witch so Draco didn't want him trying to charm Hermione. That was not part of the plan. It would be a daunting task, but Blaise was just dodgy enough to pull it off. He'd figure it out.

Blaise shook Draco out of his reverie. "What are you thinking?"

"Alright then. Here's the plan. I'm going to use my authority as majority shareholder to install you as Vice President at Parisian straightaway. You will then have a position higher than Assistant to the President Caleb Willis."

Blaise nodded in agreement. "The plan sounds good so far. I'll need to take some time off from my company, but I have an outstanding staff who will see to everything while I'm off on this lark. I won't worry about that."

Draco was chuffed to hear Blaise say that. "I will have my solicitors draw up a parchment stating that the controlling shareholder (Draco would not be named) has requested Mr. Blaise Zabini be installed as Vice President to insure his investment in the business is fully protected."

And that's exactly what Draco had done. He owled in the request to his solicitors and within the hour received a response. Draco was informed that papers were being drawn up and C B Elson, President of Parisian would be notified within the hour. The message also stated they would keep Draco apprised.

After receiving his solicitor's message, Draco had another drink and relaxed. Blaise, not so much. The more Draco talked, the more skeptical Blaise had become. It was clear that being without Granger had driven Draco over the edge. Blaise was now silently hoping he hadn't agreed to do something foolish. Moreover, he hoped Draco wasn't going to do anything foolish.

/*/

_**I think you're crazy**_

_**I think you're crazy**_

_**I think you're crazy**_

_**Just like me**_

Approximately an hour later, Draco's solicitors owled him a copy of everything that had been sent to C B Elson. In addition, they had enclosed a copy of the request for Blaise to start work the coming Thursday.

Draco was happy. He was more than happy. He was ecstatic. Blaise was set to step in and separate Hermione and Willis for good.

/*/

It was only Tuesday, but there were things that needed to be done before Thursday. Draco told Blaise to buy whatever he needed and put everything on the Malfoy account.

Blaise bristled at Draco's request. "I have proper clothes Malfoy. Blaise Zabini always has been and always will be properly dressed no matter what the occasion."

"I just want to be sure you are in the best business attire possible," replied Draco.

Blaise didn't make any further comments, but Draco realized he may have overstepped. In order to clarify the plan, Draco next explained to Blaise the do's and don'ts of his vision.

Do keep Hermione and Willis apart when possible.

Do interfere if Willis asks Hermione out.

Do befriend Willis.

Do befriend the bints on staff.

Do report to me what is happening.

That had covered the do's.

Blaise had been pretty sure he knew what the don'ts encompassed, but he listened anyway as Draco ticked them off.

Don't flirt with Hermione.

Don't ask Hermione out.

Don't touch Hermione.

Don't comment on Hermione's hair.

Much to Draco's consternation Blaise had laughed out loud at the last bit. In a thunderous bellow, Blaise shouted. "Don't comment on her hair? Are you mad Draco? Are we back at Hogwarts? I'm going along with your fucking plan because I gave you my word, but do not presume you'll be running my show. I will be there in the thick of it and do as I see fit. If I feel the need to comment on Granger's hair, I will. Understood?"

Draco apologized admitting he didn't know what had gotten into him lately as he seemed to speak without thinking when it came down to Hermione.

_**/*/**_

_**Does that make me crazy?**_

_**Does that make me crazy?**_

_**Does that make me crazy?**_

_**Possibly**_

As around the bend as Draco had gone, he still realized Hermione was not his witch…..yet. The fact Hermione belonged to him in his mind only caused cold chills to run through his body. Perhaps Willis was thinking the same way. Perhaps Willis thought Hermione was his witch. The thought of Hermione being Willis' witch caused Draco to sink back into himself once more.

"All right. All right." Blaise stated as he saw Draco slipping back into the blank stare which had met him when he first arrived. "I won't comment on Granger's hair unless absolutely necessary."

"Fine," replied Draco. "With that sorted, there is just one more thing I need to ask of you. I'll need you to familiarize yourself with the inner workings of The Parisian School of Charms and Potions. If you are to be in a senior position, you should know what's what within the company."

Blaise promised he would study up. He made Draco smile when he quipped. "I'll get company information straight from The Assistant to the President."

Draco received another owl from his solicitors informing him that Mr. Blaise Zabini should report to C B Elson on Thursday and either Mr. Elson or his assistant Caleb Willis would see to him.

With the plan now in place, Blaise said goodnight to Draco and flooed home. Draco remained seated where he was and began to feel the stress and anxiety slowly leaving his body.

/*/

_**Maybe I'm crazy**_

_**Maybe you're crazy**_

_**Maybe we're crazy**_

_**Probably**_

Draco sat on his couch for the next forty minutes mulling things over. One of the first things he had to do was clear that bint Trixie out of his life. He didn't need her anymore because he would be getting all his information first hand from Blaise. Besides, when Hermione came back, she would hex him into eternity if some slag showed up at his door asking to be let in. If that happened, Hermione was sure to walk away from him.….again.

So Draco had put first things first and sent a message to Trixie. He wrote:

_Thank you for your time. I have no_ _wish to see you again so there will be no need for further contact. _

_Draco Malfoy_.

The message sounded a little harsh, but Draco didn't care. He was trying to clear a path for Hermione. Trixie was in the way. She had been a means to an end and they had come to the end. Draco sent the owl straight off then he went to take another shower grumbling along the way. "Malfoys may slip into a funk from time to time, but _Malfoys did not stink._"

/*/

Mid afternoon on Thursday found an immaculately dressed Blaise Zabini being led around the offices of Parisian School of Charms and Potions by a perturbed Caleb Willis who was upset at not being advised a new Vice President was coming aboard. He had only found out when Mr. Zabini appeared at his office door. Caleb was introducing Blaise to the staff of witches and the witches were just about hanging off Blaise's arm vying for his attention.

When he and Blaise reached Hermione's office, she stood up and came around her desk to greet Blaise. "Blaise, so nice to see you. What are you doing here?"

Caleb was surprised Hermione knew the new Vice President and had been even more surprised when Blaise kissed the back of Hermione's hand.

Blaise could hear a lot of grumbling coming from the direction of the staff when he kissed the back of Hermione's hand. Smiling to himself, Blaise realized there would be quite few opportunities at Parisian for a wizard such as himself.

Caleb, who recognized competition when he saw it commented. "Small world isn't it. How do you and Hermione know each other?"

Blaise let Hermione explain they had attended Hogwarts together for seven years and was chuffed as he watched Caleb's face fall. After Hermione's explanation, Caleb immediately tried to steer Blaise off in another direction. It was obvious Caleb wanted Blaise to go in any direction as long as it was away from Hermione. However, Blaise recognized exactly what Caleb meant to do and his Slytherin roots wouldn't allow any bloke to get the better of him., so he sat down in one of the chairs in front of Hermione's desk.

Once Blaise sat his arse in the chair, Caleb was at a loss of what to do next and had stood there looking foolish. It was clear Caleb wasn't about to order the Vice President around. Caleb had been standing in the same spot for several minutes when Blaise made a statement. "I know you must have work to do Caleb. I'll catch up with you later."

Caleb's only alternative was to leave. However, before stepping out of the door, he reminded Hermione he would see her that evening.

It sounded as though Caleb was marking his territory so Blaise retaliated. "Could you put the engagement off until another time Caleb? CB has insisted I get a feel for the Vice Presidency. I would like Hermione to assist me. CB spoke very highly of her and I feel she will be invaluable to me."

When Caleb made a sound which sounded suspiciously like a grumble, Blaise stood and inquired if his request would cause a problem.

Hermione made a tiny frown in Caleb's direction as she quickly interceded telling Blaise his request would not be a problem. The frown had come and gone swiftly, but had not escaped Blaise's notice.

Caleb nodded at Hermione and Blaise before leaving the office without another word.

/*/

Once Caleb left the office, Blaise asked Hermione what she had been up to?

"I got this position right out of Hogwarts." Hermione explained. "Minerva and Kingsley put in a word."

Blaise laughed heartily as he found it highly amusing that Minerva and Kingsley had looked out for the Gryffindor Princess.

Hermione hit Blaise across the arm without thinking and had immediately apologized, but Blaise assured her they didn't have to stand on ceremony when they were alone. He also wanted to mention Draco just to gauge Hermione's reaction, but decided to wait not wanting to ruin the plan before it even got started.

/*/

Blaise and Hermione went over company business and practices for three hours, after which, Blaise insisted on taking Hermione to dinner admitting he felt badly over the cancellation of her evening with Caleb.

Without realizing it, Hermione walked right into it. "My engagement with Caleb was nothing more than dinner and maybe a drink or two. Caleb is just a friendly distraction to take my mind off-." Hermione didn't finish the sentence. Instead, she went about gathering her robes, wand and purse.

Blaise wondered what Hermione needed to get off her mind. A little tickling in the back of his head told him he already knew the answer. If it was what he thought, he would kill Draco Malfoy, but for now he would play along. Glancing at his school mate, Blaise quietly suggested Caleb seemed to think he had a claim on her asking if she and Caleb were in a relationship.

"You know better than that." Hermione cheeked. "Nobody claims The Golden Girl. The Golden Girl does her own claiming."

Blaise had laughed. He knew Granger well enough to know she spoke the truth.

Grabbing Hermione by the hand, Blaise led her to the apparition point where out of the corner of his eye he could see Caleb skulking around. Just to be arbitrary, Blaise waved in Caleb's direction. "Goodnight Willis."

While Hermione had her back turned, Blaise pulled a smirk on his face thinking Willis is fucking with not one but two Slytherins and would be the one to come off the worse for it.

He and Hermione enjoyed a lovely dinner along with some red wine, after which, Blaise escorted Hermione to her door. "What is your normal time of arrival most mornings."

"I am normally at my desk by 7:30."

"You will be working with me for the next four weeks," advised Blaise. "I will have your things moved to the office outside mine. If things go as well as I expect, you will receive a promotion and pay rise at the end of the four weeks."

Hermione was dumbfounded. "What a stroke of luck. I will do my utmost to live up to your expectations."

"That goes without saying Granger. Goodnight."

Blaise laughed at how surprised Hermione had been. If she only knew, the wizard who loved her was behind it all.

From Hermione's flat, Blaise flooed directly to Draco's flat to go over every bit of the day.

/*/

Draco listened quietly as Blaise went over his day especially savoring the part where Blaise had pulled rank on Willis and squashed his plans with Hermione.

"According to Granger," explained Blaise. "Caleb is nothing more than a friendly distraction." He did not mention there was something or someone else on Hermione's mind because he didn't want his brother Slytherin to cut his own throat in despair. He would stick to the plan and let things play out as planned.

With his daily report delivered, Blaise headed out. On his way to the floo Blaise threw out a comment. "I kissed Hermione's hand. It was in the line of duty, but I thought you should know."

Although Draco looked menacing, his only reply was acceptable. "Thanks for doing this Blaise."

/*/

Blaise's tenure at The Parisian School of Charms and Potions was going smoothly. Although Caleb had been a little bent out of shape to find Hermione moved, he hadn't commented to either Hermione or Blaise. As planned, Blaise continued to interfere whenever Caleb tried to plan something with Hermione.

Blaise began to notice a perceptible change in Caleb's attitude towards Hermione. On the Wednesday of Hermione's second week in training, Blaise followed the sound of raised voices to find Caleb growling directly in Hermione's face. Blaise hadn't heard Caleb's exact words, but the imposing manner he was using on Hermione was unacceptable.

Furious with Caleb over his manner and conduct, Blaise asked through clenched lips. "Is there was a problem."

"There has been a misunderstanding." Hermione quickly replied.

Nodding his head as though he understood, Blaise asked Hermione to return to her office. As soon as Hermione was out of earshot, Blaise lit into Caleb. "You're a fucking little tosspot who is trying to impose his will on a witch and I won't have it."

Caleb had spluttered. "It wasn't like that."

"I don't care what it was like." Blaise snarled. "If I catch you mistreating any of the witches at Parisian, I will have your arse and your job as well." Blaise had then walked away leaving Caleb standing in the hall.

Blaise passed Hermione's desk without commenting on what he'd seen. However, before he could seat himself, Hermione knocked on his door.

Once Hermione seated herself, she apologized for Caleb, but Blaise immediately held up his hand to stop her. "It's not your place to apologize for the prat. He was bang out of order and owes you an apology."

With her face a fiery red and looking as though she was on the verge of tears, Hermione nodded and began again. "Caleb thinks you and I are in a relationship."

Blaise looked away from Hermione in case she did cry. He could duel with the best of them, but was no match for a witch's tears. Then again, he was dealing with Hermione Granger. She may have looked to be on the verge of tears, but none fell.

"You may have been right when you said Caleb thinks he has a claim on me." Hermione admitted."

Blaise who didn't want to get any farther into this particular conversation advised Hermione to go home for the day and they would start fresh in the morning.

Hermione hadn't wanted to go home, but Blaise insisted.

/*/

Blaise knew Hermione felt badly about what had transpired and hoping to cheer her up called to see if he could bring some takeaway around to her flat.

Hermione hesitated for a few seconds before inviting Blaise to come round.

Blaise brought Italian takeaway along with a bottle of red and a bottle of white wine. He had been surprised when Hermione answered the door wearing jeans and a tee which read, Witches Use Wands. Blaise immediately turned on the charm as he stood there in the doorway. "You look good in muggle clothes Hermione." However, as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Blaise had a vision of Draco's scowling face looming before him.

Hermione invited him to come on through telling him to put the takeaway and wine on the kitchen table. Blaise looked around the flat which he decided was a cute little place with just enough room for Granger and perhaps a one-off every now and again. And like before, Blaise envisioned a scowling Draco glaring at him.

After serving the food, Hermione had gone on and on about how good the food tasted while Blaise sat there thinking she needed to get out more often.

They had wine with their food. After they finished, Hermione brought the remaining wine into the living room where they finished off the red and started on the white. After her second glass of white, Hermione was a little more than tipsy when she asked Blaise if he wanted to hear a story.

"Will it embarrass either you or I?" Questioned Blaise.

Hermione had a ready reply. "The story won't embarrass you or me, but it might embarrass Draco."

What? Blaise sat up ramrod straight. The witch Draco loved was going to tell a story which might embarrass him. What the fuck?

/*/

Hermione started even farther back than where Draco had started. Hermione Granger had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy long before the accidental shag.

Hermione began laying herself bare about her love for Draco while at the other end of town the git Malfoy was driving himself crazy because he didn't know how to prove his love for her. Blaise couldn't believe what he was hearing. All this shite was happening because two fucking idiots couldn't manage their pride for two seconds. Blaise continued to listen even though he knew the story back to front by now. He comforted Hermione as best he could (without touching her). Blaise listened as Hermione related how she had tried to forget Draco as he had forgotten her admitting she hadn't succeeded. Blaise listened when she told him she was afraid of ending up an old maid because she couldn't see anyone other than Draco. Blaise thought if he had a heart it would probably be breaking right now, but he didn't, so whatever.

Then, almost between words, Hermione had laid her head back against the couch and fallen asleep. Blaise took the glass out of Hermione's hand, placed it on the table and covered Hermione's shoulders with a little coverlet he found on the back of a chair.

Blaise finished his glass of white wine and apparated directly to Draco's house.

_**I think you're crazy**_

_**I think you're crazy**_

_**I think you're crazy**_

_**Just like him**_


	5. The Road To Dramione

Blaise has taken the manufactured position of Vice President at Parisian School of Charms and Potions at Draco's request. In addition to being Vice President, Blaise's primary job is to interfere in any relationship Caleb is trying to build with Hermione as well as figure out a way to get Draco back into her good graces.

Rated M due to language/romantic encounter.

Malfoy Magic 5: **The Road To Dramione**

/*/

Draco had been pacing the floor for hours waiting for Blaise thinking something had happened. Draco didn't know it at the time, but something had happened. Blaise had solved the entire puzzle and was so pissed with Draco he thought about not telling him what he had learned from Hermione.

Blaise finally made it to Draco's flat and had almost been jumped by his mate who had been nervously waiting for news of the day. But because Blaise was aggravated at his git of a mate, he took the long way round instead of immediately telling Draco what he'd found out. Blaise went through the entire day one step at a time. He told Draco about lunch, about reports, about the staff witches and finally about Caleb getting in Hermione's face.

Draco had immediately flipped out cursing Willis for all he was worth threatening to go to Parisian and hex the shite out of the git.

Blaise knew this would be Draco's reaction so he'd saved that part for last. Well almost last. Blaise informed Draco there was no need to worry because he had handled Caleb good and proper, but also admitted he didn't think Caleb would be giving up on Hermione so easily. Blaise also mentioned sending Hermione home early because the interchange with Caleb had upset her.

Blaise knew what he had to say next would throw Draco into a tizzy so he asked that he pour himself a drink and sit down.

Draco didn't know what was coming next so he'd done as Blaise requested. He accio'd fire whiskey along with two glasses, Both he and Blaise poured themselves a drink.

With drink in hand, Blaise told Draco he wanted to make a toast.

Draco had shrugged and nodded.

Blaise held his glass up to Draco and spoke directly into his face. "Here's to the biggest tosser in the wizarding world."

"What the fuck Blaise?" Snapped Draco.

But Blaise wasn't through. He went up the one side and down the other side of Draco Malfoy with Draco still not tumbling to what was going on.

The truth be told, Draco was becoming a tad bit unnerved thinking some of his crazy might have rubbed off on Blaise. When he'd finally had enough of Blaise's obnoxious behavior, Draco growled at him. "Enough Blaise. Just tell me what's going on."

Blaise took another sip of his whiskey before speaking. "I took some takeaway and wine over to Hermione's flat."

Draco jumped up when Blaise told him this. "Why? Did something happen between you and Granger?"

Blaise took immediate offense at Draco's insulting question. Here he was working his arse off trying to help this idiot and had just received a specious insult for his trouble. Blaise put his glass down on the table and started for the floo. "Fuck you Draco."

Draco stopped him. "Wait Blaise. My apologies mate. I'm a bit of a wreck. The question just slipped out."

Tight lipped as all hell, Blaise returned to the chair he had previously occupied. "I'll let it go this once Draco, but if it happens again, you should be ready to meet my wand. I promised to do something for you and I'm doing it. Nothing more. Besides, there are more than enough witches who are willing to come when I call. If you take my meaning."

Draco mumbled. "Duly noted mate."

Blaise started again. "Hermione drank a little too much wine and got a bit drunk."

Hearing that Hermione was pissed off her arse and alone with a wizard caused Draco to tense up. However, he remained silent so as not to upset Blaise again.

Blaise went on to repeat verbatim everything Hermione had shared with him. He even repeated Hermione's fear of becoming an old maid. When Blaise finished his recitation, he sat quietly waiting for Draco to speak.

/*/

It took Draco at least five minutes to puzzle out what Blaise had just told him. When he finally found his voice, he glanced at Blaise and asked in all sincerity. "Are you saying she has never stopped loving me? Why didn't she tell me?"

Blaise couldn't hold it in any longer. "You and Granger are two of the biggest idiots I've ever met in my life. You two are in love with each other and the only thing keeping you apart is yourselves. How bloody hard would it have been to talk it out instead of walking away from each other? You are two stubborn gits."

Draco hadn't heard anything after Blaise told him that Hermione still loved him. All he cared about was Hermione loved him. Draco sat there feeling as though a fifty pound weight had been lifted off his back. He tuned back in to Blaise to find him still ranting. Draco clasped his mate on the shoulder. "How do we get her back? Help me get her back."

Blaise stopped his rant to look at the besotted fellow in front of him realizing Draco really did need help. Blaise figured, with his help, the old Draco would reemerge. However, he couldn't stop thinking that Draco and Hermione would have gone to their graves pining for each other rather than sorting it out and having a happy life together. It made little sense. Blaise realized it was time for him to take the initiative.

After thinking it over for a bit, Blaise explained to Draco what he was thinking. "My plan will have you coming in to visit me at Parisian and run into Hermione. Actually, if you come to visit me, you won't be able to miss Hermione because her office is directly on the path to mine."

Draco was in a state of euphoria and wanted to implement Blaise's plan immediately. "I'm chuffed mate. We can get this done tomorrow."

Blaise shook his head. "Let's do it Friday which will give me time to talk you up a bit. I want to see if Hermione remembers spilling all her secrets to me. Besides, waiting until Friday will give you time to clean yourself up and purchase some appropriate clothing."

Draco mumbled. "I already have clothes. Plenty of clothes. Fine clothes." He looked up in time to see the smirk on Blaise's face and knew exactly why Blaise commented as he had. No rich, pureblood took kindly to anyone implying he did not have the correct wardrobe available for any occasion, especially Blaise Zabini.

"Doesn't feel very nice to have someone make such an offensive statement, does it?" Questioned Blaise?

"No, it doesn't. However, since I have already apologized for my lack of manners, shall we talk about Friday."

"There's nothing else to talk about. Get your arse in gear. Get back to the real Draco Malfoy. One more thing. Please don't fall on your knees and tell her you love her the moment you see her. Wait a bit. Get a feel for things. Ask her out."

Like a love struck schoolboy, Draco asked a silly question. "What if she won't talk to me?"

Blaise had enough of the indecisive Draco. "If she doesn't want to talk to you Draco, make her want to talk to you. Charm her. You've been charming witches since you were eleven, but for fucks sakes stop whining. A Malfoy doesn't whine."

Draco straightened up. "You're right mate. A Malfoy doesn't whine. A Malfoy gets the witch he wants…always."

"Finally. Took you long enough to get there. I will see you Friday at 1:00."

Draco waved as Blaise prepared to apparate out.

After Blaise left, Draco made his way to his bedroom. "Sarah, I need you." With a small pop, Sarah the house elf appeared ready to serve her master.

The knowledge Blaise had shared with him had given Draco the courage of eight Malfoys. He would soon be back on his game and ready to charm Granger right back into his life.

/*/

When Friday rolled around, Draco Malfoy had transformed. No longer did he look like some destitute, demented wizard. He looked so good even the older witches glanced at him twice as he passed. At 1:00 pm sharp, Draco presented himself at the desk of the Reception Witch at Parisian School of Charms and Potions. The receptionist fawned over him in such an obvious manner Draco had to insist he be shown to the Vice President immediately as they had a luncheon engagement. The witch made it quite clear she was disappointed Draco hadn't fallen to her flirtatious actions as she pointed him in the direction of the VP's office.

Without giving the witch a second thought, Draco followed her directions and was shortly looking at Hermione Granger in the flesh. For a moment, Draco wanted to turn tail and walk away, but he hadn't. Fortunately, Hermione looked up at just that moment. As she gazed at Draco, her cheeks turned pink, really pink. However, as a professional, Hermione knew exactly how to proceed. She greeted Draco with a warm smile. "How are you? How can I help you?"

Draco nearly missed his mark (again) and had almost said. "I'm here to see Blaise." Instead, he said. "Granger, it's been a long time. You're looking fit. I miss arguing with you."

Hermione stepped right up. "You don't look so bad yourself Malfoy. I've missed arguing with you as well even though our arguments usually didn't turn out well."

Draco just smiled. "Maybe I should have said. I miss our discussions which sounds much better and would probably end better."

Hermione turned pink once again. As though trying to hide her blush, she looked down at the forms on her desk.

At that moment, Blaise stepped out of his office to greet his old mate. Draco greeted Blaise and walked over to shake his hand as though none of it had been planned in advance.

/*/

As soon as Draco left her sight, Hermione had melted into herself. She still loved him. He was still the most handsome and desirable wizard she had ever met. She was certain of one thing. If she could get him back, she wasn't going to drive him off again. In fact, she had every intention of grabbing Draco and holding on all the while hoping he was still interested in her. Hermione was still thinking about what she would do about Draco when Caleb approached her desk

"Good day Hermione. I just stopped by to say hello and ask if you would like to have dinner with me tonight. I haven't been by your desk much lately as I have come down on the wrong side of the Vice President and don't want to anger him any further. I hope you've told him I apologized for my bad behavior. I would like to feel comfortable enough to come by your office more often. I also noticed that your former boyfriend is in the building. Although it's none of my concern, I hope you're not thinking of taking him back. That would be a mistake as he would probably only make you cry again."

Although Hermione was annoyed that Caleb was getting too far into her business, she calmly told him she wasn't free for dinner and wouldn't be free for dinner anytime soon because she _was_ planning to reunite with Draco.

With disappointment written all over his face, Caleb told her he would wait for her no matter how long it took her to realize that Draco Malfoy would not take care of her properly.

Hermione wasn't sure how it would work out between her and Draco, but she was tired of listening to Caleb. "I've allowed you to stand here and speak much too freely. I'm very sure if Mr. Malfoy heard you spouting such nonsense he would not be pleased. With that said, I ask that you leave my office and keep your thoughts to yourself."

For a minute, it appeared Caleb wanted to say more, but thought better of it remembering that both Hermione's ex-boyfriend and the Vice President were feet away. With a soft huff, Caleb swiftly left the area.

Caleb had caused one massive argument between her and Draco. Hermione would not give him a chance to do it again.

/*/

Inside Blaise's office, Draco shared his thoughts. "Just seeing Granger made me realize there will never be another witch for me. She is the one and I will not let her get away from me again no matter what has to be done."

To help the situation, Blaise smiled and did what any self respecting friend would do, he intervened. When it was all sorted, Blaise had set a dinner date for the three of them which both Draco and Hermione were happy to accept. Blaise suggested they all meet up at Hermione's flat at 7:00 pm to make plans from there. Hermione made sure Draco had her address before he left Parisian.

In the end, Draco was ecstatic, Hermione was ecstatic and Blaise was simply trying to get into the knickers of the reception witch.

/*/

Draco, who was full of nervous excitement had showered twice then dressed and redressed five times before leaving his flat. He arrived at Hermione's door precisely at 7:00.

She smiled her beautiful smile as she moved aside to allow him entry.

When Hermione opened the door and saw Draco standing there, she knew she was going to fight for what she wanted, and he was who she wanted. There wouldn't be any arguing this time, just a lovely discussion of what she wanted for them.

Draco smiled widely simply because he was at Hermione's door. As soon as he stepped into the flat, he felt as though he had come home. Not home in the sense of it being his flat, but in the sense it was the place he should be. All his hesitations and reservations fell away because he was in the presence of the witch he wanted.

Draco came in very slowly then stood in the middle of the room waiting for Hermione to invite him to have a seat. After they were seated facing each other, Draco apologized for his behavior asking for forgiveness. He ended up telling Hermione how he had gone mad thinking Caleb was someone she cared for and had actually vomited over a mental image of her taking some bloke into her bed.

On his knees in front of Hermione, Draco told her how ashamed he was of putting his hands on her promising to cut them off if he ever thought of raising them to her again.

Hermione interrupted Draco to tell him there was no need to worry on that point because she would gladly hex his hands off if he ever touched her in that manner again.

They sat enjoying a few drinks talking in a very reasonable manner. When they finished talking, they both agreed what they needed was to have more trust in each other.

It was past 8:30 before they realized Blaise wasn't coming which led Draco to ask Hermione if she still wanted to go out to eat.

A small smile played across Hermione face because what she wanted wasn't on the menu in any restaurant. With ulterior motives in mind, she told Draco she'd rather stay home and talk.

Draco realized this was the chance he'd been waiting for, so he walked over and gently pulled Hermione to her feet. "May we stay in and kiss?"

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and pulled straight up against him. "Will you kiss me like this?"

Hermione then kissed him with all the love and passion she had been saving.

This was a kiss so sweet, so hot, so sexy and so enticing, Draco felt his legs tremble. He was back with his witch and he would never let her get away again. Draco didn't want to scare Hermione by moving too fast, but his erection which had grown to the size of his forearm had other ideas.

Hermione reached down to touch him as she had done their first time together. She did little more than graze her finger against the erection. Just as it had their first time, her touch made Draco moan.

"I have waited so long for you. I need you. I want to make love to you Hermione."

Draco ran his fingers through Hermione's hair and landed them on the back of her neck. Staring into each others eyes, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger shared their second kiss in almost a year. The second kiss was as sweet, endearing, loving, sexy and smoking hot as their first kiss had been. They each pulled away breathless.

Hermione had let things go too far, too fast and needed to put a little distance between them. "We have all night to talk. Would you like something to eat?"

"I am famished and would love something to eat. Thank you."

/*/

Hermione warmed up the meat loaf and mashed potatoes from the previous night which she and Draco hungrily wolfed down. Draco complimented Hermione on the meal and with their hunger sated, they sat back down on the couch with arms entwined and talked about everything that hadn't yet been discussed.

They talked about their sexual encounter that day in December with Hermione telling Draco how she had felt so insignificant when he hadn't tried to speak to her after their encounter.

"I was still a stupid git at that time." Replied Draco.

He and Hermione laughed when she explained about working her Granger Magic on him. Draco admitted he was happily surprised she had made those changes for him.

Draco took a minute out of their conversation to tell Hermione how beautiful she was and how lucky he felt to be her wizard. Hermione had leaned in at those words and looked directly into Draco's face. "Have I become your witch by automatic selection then?"

Draco squeezed her shoulders before replying. "Hell yes."

Hermione simply smiled as she snuggled in closer to her wizard.

/*/

Sheepishly, Draco talked about how he had grown to love her even though they hadn't spoken to each other the last six months of Hogwarts. They laughed over the argument he and Blaise had about her hair which had left Draco huffing. "Blaise should not have been commenting on the state of your hair. It wasn't his place."

Hermione couldn't help herself as she laughed out loud. "Jealous much Malfoy?"

Draco had only smiled. In a rare move, Draco also mentioned how hurt he had been when she accused him of taking her virginity and only returning when he wanted another shag.

Hermione shrugged and shook her head. "I regretted those words as soon as they left my mouth because the whole point of my Granger Magic mission had been to get at least one more shag."

Stealing kisses from each other in between, Hermione and Draco continued to talk. Then Draco had finally broached a subject he had tip toed around all evening by asking about Caleb.

Hermione ran her hand up Draco neck and through his hair before taking his face between her hands and kissing him softly on the lips. With her lips still against Draco's mouth, Hermione apologized for her spiteful words and told him the truth about Caleb. "I've never had any kind of sexual encounter with Caleb and never wanted any. The extent of our relationship has been four dinners out without any intimate contact. Not even a kiss. I've also made it clear to Caleb that I am not interested in having a relationship with him although he insists he will remain in the background until I'm ready. He is a bit obnoxious at times, but I can handle him."

It had been on the tip of Draco's tongue to repeat what Blaise had told him about Caleb being in her face. But he would have to explain his whole plot if he mentioned any of it. Draco didn't think Hermione would look too favorably at him buying into Parisian so he could interfere in her life. Instead, he said. "You shouldn't have to _handle_ any wizard. In the future, it will be my job to handle him.

"I shall keep a good distance from Caleb so there will not be anything for you to handle," whispered Hermione. She felt Draco's whole body relax at her words.

Kissing Hermione's hands one after another, Draco remarked how glad he was she hadn't taken another wizard. He had earlier mentioned how mad it had driven him thinking of her and Caleb together so he glossed over that part of the story. He went on to admit he had remained celibate since realizing his feelings for her. Draco explained that like herself, he had been out to dinners and pubs, but hadn't been able to make any advances even though the witches had been more than willing. He also joked that his wanking hand and cold shower button hadn't seen as much action in his entire life as they had in the last eleven months.

Hermione who was overwhelmed by Draco's revelation laid her head on his shoulder and sobbed for five minutes. When Draco asked why she was crying, Hermione explained she was feeling so humbled to get a third chance at romance with him. Everything she'd ever wanted had been hers for the taking and she had rejected it not once, but twice.

"Well we're together now. Hopefully, we will both temper our tongues and not cause another separation." Whispered Draco.

"Well said. Although those words are coming from the mouth of the most jealous wizard I've ever known." Hermione replied with a laugh.

"Really witch? As if I'm not in love with the most opinionated woman I've ever known."

They both laughed as Hermione got up to freshen their drinks.

/*/

They had been snuggling for awhile when Hermione moved about to get more comfortable. She was now facing Draco with his arm around her shoulder. In turning, Hermione accidentally brushed against Draco's hard and swollen dick which she reached out and stroked. Draco groaned and Hermione stroked it twice more. After the third time, Draco whispered he couldn't take much more. If she didn't stop, he would ejaculate all over himself.

Hermione was aroused as well and did something she had wanted to do since that first encounter. She unzipped Draco's pants, pulled out his dick and took him in her mouth. Draco stiffened so fast Hermione thought she had done something wrong. With his dick still in her mouth, she looked directly into his eyes.

"Oh Merlin that feels good." He had groaned.

Satisfied she hadn't hurt him, Hermione did what she thought should be done. She moved her mouth up and down his shaft and licked the underside. She licked his tip, sucked his tip then she had taken him as far into her throat as she could without gagging.

Draco told her he couldn't hold on any longer and pulled Hermione's head away as a stream of cum shot off onto the floor. Draco had then grabbed Hermione in his arms thanking her.

"Only with you. I was nervous I wouldn't do it right."

Hermione's words in his ear had an immediate effect on Draco. His dick hardened yet again. Nuzzling Hermione's neck, Draco whispered. "You were perfect. Now I have some Malfoy Magic I would like to share, if your Granger Magic is ready to receive."

"Draco Malfoy. Are you asking to be my second sexual encounter?" Hermione cheeked.

And with the trademark Malfoy smirk, Draco replied. "Yes Hermione Granger, I am. I'm also asking to be your third, your fourth, your-."

/*/

Draco would have gone on indefinitely if Hermione hadn't kissed his mouth quiet then once again run her fingers lightly along the semi hardened dick still hanging out of his trousers.

Draco's ensuing groans made Hermione even wetter than she had been while sucking him to climax. She needed him as much as he needed her. "It's what we both want Draco. It just seems we have a hard time getting to where we want to be. But I'm more than ready."

In a voice so hoarse it seemed as though he had been shouting all day, Draco replied. "It is my hope you will always be ready for me."

"I fell in love with you at a time when there wasn't any chance of me ever having you which was long before we had sex at the tree. My love never diminished. Yet, when there was the possibility we would be together, I wouldn't let myself believe it was real and made the wrong moves. We've spent so much time and energy on anger and jealousy, we've done nothing but waste the time we could have been together. In my heart, I've been your witch all along, but…."

Draco reached out and put his finger to her lips. "No buts Hermione. The negative words are what keeps us apart. Let's leave them all in the past. I've waited for you because you are the witch I want in my life for as long as you'll have me, which I hope will be a very long time."

Draco wasn't there for just another shag. He had come to claim his witch and Hermione was ready to be claimed. She and Draco had finally come to the same reckoning at the same time. They belonged together. Finally, every last thing was sorted and the waiting was over. They could now come together in love.

/*/

Hermione and Draco made the trip to the bedroom in about three steps and had their clothes off in another three seconds. They had first shagged hard and fast with each catching and holding the other's scent. Draco had thrust himself into his witch and Hermione had met his every move. Their worlds fell back into place. Their climax had been so hot they could have brought a brew to boil.

Then they had made soft, sensual love with each whispering the hopes and dreams they had for the relationship.

Afterwards, while lying face to face with Hermione and with his Malfoy Magic lying quietly between them, Draco had mused. "I love how this bloody Mixed Magic works. We'll have to use it as often as possible."

"I totally agree," giggled Hermione

So, through the magic of true love and that magical type of sex which bonds a witch to her wizard for life, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger had set their destiny in motion. They were united and on a direct path towards Dramione. For sure.

_**What Happened next:**_

_A week after he and Hermione got back together, Draco sold all his shares in The Parisian School of Charms and Potions. Hermione never found out how Draco and Blaise had interfered in her life, so there weren't any repercussions whatsoever._

_The company kept the position of Vice President because having a VP gave CB Elson a great deal of free time to find and pursue certain creative activities._

_Blaise decided to stay another nine months at Parisian as he wanted a chance to take the staff witches up on their implied propositions. Due mostly to his ability to charm the witches and his expertise with his wand, after Blaise left the company, he was written down as an extremely popular Vice President. _

_After a private meeting with the Vice President's good mate Draco Malfoy, Caleb Willis wouldn't do anything more than nod good morning in Hermione's direction. Within a month of his private meeting with Draco, Caleb Willis transferred out of Parisian for a position elsewhere. Draco couldn't have been more pleased._

_Having learned their life lesson, Draco and Hermione did not argue anymore, they discussed. Although their discussions sometimes became fairly loud, both knew when to back away. No wands were ever drawn. Six months after their reunion, Draco surprised Hermione with a huge diamond ring surrounded by deep blue sapphires in a platinum setting along with a marriage proposal which Hermione had immediately accepted. After Hermione stopped trembling, she steadied her left hand with her right hand so Draco could slide the ring onto her finger. Hermione remained at The Parisian School of Charms and Potions for another year before acquiescing to Draco's request she resign the job in order to plan their wedding._

_**The Beginning… because there's no end to Dramione.**_

_**A Continuation….. because Blaise loves his wand.**_


End file.
